


What's brewing in devil's mind

by Bubble_Dreamer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Dreamer/pseuds/Bubble_Dreamer
Summary: Innocent, naive, pure... He could count endlessly, describing you. You invaded his organized lifestyle unexpectedly, but he could never complain. After all, what could equal the entertainment that tagged along the process of tainting exquisite soul you once possesed?
Relationships: Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again! Spoiler alert! (not really) This piece is basically "One way ticket" written from Alastor's perspective this time, so I highly recomend reading that first if you are still unfamiliar with the main plot! However, as I myself do not really like repeating certain themes these chapters present different aspects of the whole story so I assure you, it will be the least predictable.  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/S - Your Surname

A casual morning in New Orleans. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and a young man was about to get up. His eyes opened at once, staring blankly at the ceiling, however his face was not blank at all. As soon as he felt warm rays of light falling at his face, bringing him into consciousness, his lips stretched into a smile. He sat up, stretching his arms with a content sigh. Swinging his legs to the side, he rose to his feet without hesitation, hastily making up his bed. Approaching the window he looked out only to asset the state of the weather. His house was secluded, yet still within city boundaries, so the street that the house was located at was not very busy. It was quiet and pleasant, and he appreciated it very much. 

“Ah~ Welcome New Orleans! What a beautiful day it is!” he exclaimed at the sight outside. Not a living soul passing, only sounds of singing birds. With everlasting smile he started to hum a happy tune just to accompany his animal neighbors. Approaching a chest of drawers he scratched his head. 

“What should we wear today, New Orleans, hmm?” he asked opening a drawer where there were neatly folded clothes. His eyes examined them quickly and helped him to make the right decision. He pulled the desired clothing out and proceeded to put it on. With a still unbuttoned shirt he went into bathroom to refresh himself. Oh, he was taught to keep himself clean and fresh as every respected gentleman should be. So he brushed his teeth with vigor, still humming lively. After that he cleaned his face and adjusted his hair. A few strands were off due to his restless sleeping habits but he shrugged it without a care. When he finished he proceeded to the hardest task he struggled with every morning. 

He buttoned his shirt and took the reddish ribbon in hand. Standing up his collar he threw it over his neck. With a few quick movements he tied his bowtie placing it neatly in front of his neck. He looked up to examine himself in the mirror and his smile fell. 

“Blazing…” he attempted to untie and redo his bowtie but the effect was as much unsatisfying as the previous one. He sighed in irritation. He could still remember as his bowties were tied by female hands, much more practiced and precise. His smile faltered a little. Oh, he missed those moments, that certain warmth, but it was long gone and wouldn’t be coming anytime soon. If ever. Now he had his own little hobby to replace all of those moments he could possibly miss. The hobby captivating, empowering enough to fill his days and nights with entertainment, leaving little room for any doubt and guilt, or even sadness. Ha! Why would he even pollute his thoughts with such pesky maters? He was a busy man, after all. So he resumed adjusting his bowtie until it looked close to what he would like it to be. Nodding to himself he grinned confidently and left the bathroom, heading to kitchen. He examined the contains of his fridge and sighed again. 

“What shall we eat today?” he asked aloud. “What would we want… hmm? What about the lunch…?” he frowned after quick examination of his supplies. He tended to keep his fridge fairly filled despite the fact he was living alone and the dire times. He was taught not to waste food, and god forbid he would waste even a bread crust! But that particular day he didn’t really feel eating homemade food at all. “Hmm.. a diner breakfast adorned with freshly brewed coffee, for today!” he exclaimed but didn’t get any reply, as usually, never expecting one. He approached the hanger where he collected his jacket and bag with papers and documents prepared beforehand, the ones that he usually used during his broadcasts. As he was ready to leave his house he approached door to one of the bedrooms and after one knock he pushed the door open, slowly peeking inside. 

“I’m off now, mother! Have a nice day.” He said to a vacant room and smiling, he retracted his head from between the opened door and frame, only to close it quietly as if he tried not to wake anybody up. As the door were properly closed he let himself to forget about the smile for a moment. His mother always told him that the smile was the key to people's hearts, but he learnt very early that she used it mainly as a mask to hide all pain she experienced in her life. Exhaling slowly he placed the cheerful expression back in place and approached the front door. With one quick glance behind he checked if everything was in order before closing and locking the door behind him. He hid the keys and with a lively step, trekked down the porch and small garden plot just to reach a public pavement and head towards his lovely work place. Oh, he loved working as a radio host. The position cost him a lot of hard work, but he was certain of his speech abilities and charming personality since very young years, so it was just a matter of time to reach the top in entertainment industry. Sure, his radio station was a local one, nothing overly grant, but the wages were more than decent and he usually found himself at financial ease, having more money than he truly needed to spend on his expenses. 

On his way he dropped in his favorite diner to grab something quick to eat, ordering delicious coffee in tow and _flirt_ with a very pleasant waiter. The poor gal, very predictable one, blushed as crazy at each word he directed at her. After tipping her generously and walking out with extra sandwich in bag he resumed his march. Seeing the building in the distance he started to hum again, occasionally nodding to passing people. Also, he walked inside the building briskly and greeted everyone in sight with vigor. 

“Hello! How wonderful day we have today, dear gentlemen! What a beautiful day indeed!” 

“Yeah… day is nice, that’s true…” one of them said bitterly and Alastor stopped in his tracks only to look at him with a lifted brow. He didn’t sound cheerfully at all. “Haven’t you heard? The axeman struck again.” The man continued and Alastor lifted another brow up in surprise. “Here.” The man gave the fresh paper to radio host who scanned the first few articles with curiosity. His smile didn’t falter but the brows fell into frown reading the details of the crime. He knew it was not the job of the axeman. Not this one. He crafted it into perfection himself! Yet, the spotlights were stolen once again by that religious maniac! Oh, Alastor was furious. “The young gal didn’t deserve that. Damn it, all. How can you appreciate a day when a monster is out there taking lives of other innocent people. Who knows when he would steal someone close? My daughter or wife. I would kill him myself.” He mumbled lacking any life and enthusiasm. “You know, she actually could be my daughter, it was a kid.” 

“Hmm… curious.” 

“Curious? Al, sometimes I don’t get you.” The man exclaimed in disbelief. “How can you be so uncaring? You may not have any family but that doesn’t mean you may act so… cold! These killings are more and more frequent, and coppers as usual are helpless…”

“Well, it wasn’t your daughter now, was it?” 

“No, but…”

“Then why to overthink it all, my friend? Live to the full, since you still can!” he exclaimed cheerfully and his coworkers looked at him oddly as his mood was at least inappropriate to the circumstances. “Well, it is getting late my dear Sirs, it is time to go back to work! The radio waves never stop!” he added before they could corner him with other annoyingly moral questions. He folded the paper under his armpit and headed towards studio. Getting up the stairs he opened the door hastily shutting it behind himself. He approached the desk and threw the paper down with more force than necessary. _Damn it all! The axeman?!_ Really, couldn’t coppers recognize the very distinctive details he presented them with? His style was completely unique! 

He stood there gritting his teeth in frustration, fingers crumbling the paper. He had to do something about that. About those axemen… The original one appeared out of blue almost ten years ago and he made sure that he disappeared equally mysteriously after less than a year. But over and over impostors popped up like mushrooms spoiling his work! 

He fell down on a chair with a heavy sigh. He still had some time before his broadcast would start so he unfolded the paper trying to calm himself down with other less annoying news. His eyes scanned article after article, ignoring all hints about axemen, until his eyes fell on a small, interesting note at the bottom of that cursed article about recent murder. 

“And what do we have here…? Hm… _“A new approach of diagnosing and assessing the mentality of serial murderers, a graduate of the university presents her thesis in a newspaper!”_ he read aloud intrigued and felt as his brows eased . All tension dissolved from his body and his giddy mood returned doubled. He felt slight disappointment that the thesis was not attached to New Orleans’ paper but he found details scribed farther in the short article. He made a mental note to look into it as he started his broadcast. That day was even better than before! 

As his work day ended he walked down to the secretariat and asked the chubby man behind the desk about the specific article. 

“Well, I can find you the right paper. My friend works for Daily Orleans and he surely would know where to get that one. Why do you want it?” 

“There should be one specific article about a fair lady sharing her opinions on serial killers. I’d like to examine her work a little closer. It simply got me intrigued given what is going on around here recently. I thought that maybe it would be favorable for our radio to interview such a belle. She seems to be… entertaining.” 

“Alright… I’ll ask him about that… But don’t you think this is a little too much? You’ve seen others’ reactions due to these murders. I think it is controversial, we wouldn’t like to lose any more listeners, Al…”

“Believe me, my friend, our audience will double in amount! Please try to get it for me as fast as it is possible! I am positively thrilled and cannot wait to read that intriguing piece as soon as it is possible! Have a good day!” he nodded at his coworker who exchanged the pleasantry and left the station with dance in his step. The news about a mysterious young belle interested in a morbid side of society literally made his day. He was elated! He walked down the streets of New Orleans greeting people who passed him with smile on his lips. He was quite popular young man so he was well aware of attention he got from the female part of the town. That evening was no different. All women turned their heads toward him with a slight blush and dreamy eyes. However, not all of their male companions shared that fondness. He didn’t care for that attention, he didn’t care to get interested. He had much more important things to attend to, to plan out. 

When he got home he couldn’t help but pace from one place to another. The excitement was so overwhelming that sleep was the very last thing on his mind. His last victim was hunted over a week ago, it was that unfortunate girl that was so gracelessly presented in the press and his thoughts came back to that night. He wondered if the girl that wrote the thesis on serial killers could be similar to that one he murdered close to the swamps. His victim probably was slightly younger, freshly graduate from school, but oh so very plain. It took him so little time to lure her into his clutches, no challenge at all. And when he openly admitted his plans to her she was so painfully predictable, crying and begging for her life. He just couldn’t help but quiet her. He couldn’t even say that it was a waste. And that was easy too. He always did that. He wanted to be fair and let all those people know what their fate would be. The extra perk was obvious fear that appeared on their faces. It really was a win-win situation. 

No, she wasn’t entertaining at all! Actually it was pretty hard to find the perfect prey. He fell heavily in his favorite armchair with over dramatic manner. Oh so hard! Men, women no difference, he only spared children. He wasn’t a complete monster obviously. But that girl taking interest in killers...Yes, she could be all different. Lady taking interest in such matters could be even indulged herself ! Oh how challenging could it be! He already had a slight idea how he could lead the whole performance! Yes, he already knew that he wouldn’t sleep that night . So he prepared himself for a stroll. He couldn’t let his abilities and certain skills rust. So he changed his clothes, wearing his ‘hunting gear’ and equipping himself with all demanded instruments, he went out to hunt. Oh it would be a delightful night! 

He came back just before the dawn, as usual, splattered in blood. He knew that he ought to be more elegant in that matter, but truth to be told, he liked crimson. As much as cleaning all his clothes was a pain he couldn’t help but not to avoid bloodbath. It felt personal then. Like sharing an intimate moment, some kind of special secret between old friends! Not without the reason he befriended all his victims before. Now he had plenty of friends on the other side. 

As the sun resurfaced from the horizon again he was already clean and ready to start new day. His routine repeated but this time he allowed himself to eat at home. Walking in the radio station with wide smile he immediately approached the chubby man who waved at him. 

“Here, my friend got the newspaper you needed. There is the article but the thesis is paraphrased so my friend called in the university of that gal to get details and already ordered the copy for you. It should be here within a few days.” He said and Alastor’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“My dear friend, your friend is an angel incarnate! I owe him a drink or two for that! You obviously are invited as well!” 

“Don’t worry about that, he himself got rather intrigued and wouldn’t mind to invite her for an interview himself!” He laughed “ so be careful or he would steal her from you before you blink, Al!” 

“Thanks for the warning, my friend! But I won’t let it happen!” With that he left the secretariat and headed back to his recording room. He felt as if he held a piece of gold. That day was annoyingly long as he craved to go back home and read every word he could. 

When the time came he finally sat down in that armchair of his and read. He read the same article four times before he allowed himself to reach for the cup of coffee he prepared beforehand. It was cold already but he didn’t care. He set the cup down and then read the paper once more. The article was an interview between the journalist and the girl and as much as he found the questions plain and slightly boring, the way that she answered them was a completely different case. She could hold her own, had interesting views and first and foremost, she seemed to be complex! He tried to imagine her voice as he read her parts, imagine the way she could look like because unfortunately the paper didn’t provide plausible photo of hers. Actually the whole article wasn’t made to draw any attention to it, just a side story and that made him slightly angry. She was much more interesting than the next warning of the incoming crisis which was taking more than half the page, title written in bold letters. Oh he needed to get that thesis! Needed to read her words, the ones she wrote! 

To say he was restless while waiting for the delivery was huge understatement. The addresses of delivery was the radio station so when he was at work he checked if it was delivered as often as he could. When it finally was delivered he literally ripped it out postman’s hands and didn’t let anybody to touch it in fear that someone may lose it somewhere or destroy beyond repairing. 

All of this lasted a little over week but he finally could read the source of his obsession. It is not needed to mention that he did not sleep yet another night. 

Next day he literally jumped inside the secretariat of the radio station, scaring the man behind the desk. 

“Make a call! I tell you, she needs to be here!” He yelled excited and he man backed off seeing his crazed gaze. 

“Al, calm down, who should I call? You act like madman!” 

“Y/N Y/S!” The man blinked not recognizing the name at all and Alastor growled in irritation “The thesis gal! I need her here!” 

“Wow, alright buddy calm down now! You mean the one that wrote about killers?” 

“The very same! Call her now!” 

“ I don’t have the number! All I can contact is the university, then they would do the rest but I don’t know how long that could last.” 

“Ugh, blazing inconveniences! Oh, cruel world that orders me to wait in that unbearable state of mind!” he cried theatrically nearly tearing his hair out of the scalp. The chubby man was wary instead. 

“Are you sure you are fine, Al? Maybe you should go home, calm down, someone else can take over today...” 

“No no no, I am totally fine! It’s just excitement that rules over my body right now! Just call and invite her for our exclusive interview and keep me informed. I need to prepare for such intriguing character! Have a good day my friend!” again, with that he was gone, nearly running up the stairs. 

He spent the whole day with wandering thoughts, he already planned what he would do with the girl after the interview and his mind kept repeat those morbid thoughts all on repeat. He didn’t doubt she would agree to come. The main problem was the time. As his coworker said, reaching someone who is far away with mere telephone is a challenge. Oh, he wished that the technology would go faster than that! During his break he enetered the secretariat out of curiosity and immediately was attacked with fresh news. 

“Al, you are luckiest man under the Sun. I just called the university of the gal and they promised to contact her about the interview.” 

“Perfect. Now we wait.” 

“You didn’t let me finish.” He scolded mildly and took deep breath “So the lady that answered the call knows her personally and she promised to call her straight away.” Alastor couldn’t stand unmoving as he waited for the rest of this unnecessarily prolonged story “And she did so, because she called me back just a few minutes ago to confirm that the girl is delighted to come to New Orleans. I invited her on Monday, next week.” Alastor couldn’t believe in what he was hearing. It was happening. Today was Thursday so he had full three days to get prepared, oh all that excitement would be a death of his! 

So when the weekend came he sat down at home and reevaluating her thesis he prepared his questions. Although he didn’t really need to do that. He already had his own personal ones. What he really needed to be prepared was the _stage._ He wanted to show her something extraordinary after all. And for that he needed props, scenery and the main role actor. He already had the right candidate, but he needed to be prepared beforehand. So on the Sunday evening, day prior her arrival, he went out, wearing clothing right for the occasion. Quite fortunate evening, as there were just a few people outside, most of them readying themselves to sleep as they started work on Monday. He went down the street to the darker part of city were many homeless people resided. He knew just right one, true artist, talented musician living in cardboard empire. 

Alastor passed a few beggars not even batting them an eye. He had his objective in mind. Turning a few alleyways there was a man sitting, all clad in old coat, dirtied and shredded at its ends. Trumpet in hand. However the instrument was very well maintained, clean and shiny. He was sitting alone in dimed light of the street lamp. Alastor knew that one personally, he met him a few times, listening to his solo performances. He was perfect pick as the man claimed to be artist and was rather unwilling to keep company to other beggars, he considered worth their miserable fate. No accidental witnesses, then. 

“Hello, good fella! Did ya come to hear one of my _repertoire._ A coin for encouragement?” he waved a tattered hat at Alastor standing in front of him. 

“Not today, my friend. You see, I came to you with specific agenda on my mind. Tomorrow there will come a certain fair lady I would like to impress. I hoped for your assistance, here!” 

“Mine? The stinky old man…? Well, I was easy on eyes once and ladies swarmed around, charmed by my certain talents, haha! How can I help ya?” 

“You see, she’ll come from far away and my intention is to show her our New Orleans’ customs and a certain atmosphere! I planned to show her a certain piece of art, down the streets nearby! Shady ones I admit but she is the one of specific tastes that’s for sure, Ha Ha Ha!” he laughed wholeheartedly. If the musician only knew… “The stage is set, yet I need the main actor and I decided to place you for that spot my dear friend!” he exclaimed with wide grin at the confused artist “Oh, and don’t worry I’ll share some coin with you for your help!” Yes, that would do the trick. 

“Actor? Well, I am honored! Hahaha, but I play the trumpet, I’m a jazz man. But I’ll help a nice lad like you to impress his lady! Ahaha I still remember myself so young and good lookin’!” 

“Ha! The truest artist of its kind! I know about that yet, you are perfect for the role, I assure you! True New Orleans’ soul, aren’t ya? She will be here tomorrow morning so I’ll show you the spot right now, if you don’t mind? I’d like you to come there on my sign tomorrow, to play lovely tune for us both, she would be positively thrilled to see you there.” He explained watching the man lifting himself from that cardboard seat he occupied. 

“It is difficult to deny your offer, lead the way good boy. I’ll tell ya, I know the city better than anyone! I will be on spot with trumpet in hand!” he rambled in exchange, willing to earn some coin and perform for exclusive audience for once. 

Alastor grinned victorious and pointed the right direction for the man who would gladly perform the last time in his life. 

Everything was set. Ready and prepared. So the Monday morning he prepared himself as usually, yet he checked everything twice. Combed hair, shaved chin, check. Ironed shirt, polished shoes, check. Everything was in order. With lively step he gathered his documents, lunch and checked himself once more in front of a mirror. He adjusted his bowtie and corrected the position of his glasses. 

“I go to meet some interesting character, Ma! Wish me luck!” he exclaimed into empty room, just before leaving the house and headed down to his lovely radio station. 

She was appointed close to noon and as it gave him a few hours of waiting he couldn’t focus on any task he had to accomplish. He couldn’t focus on anything. Energy was tearing him at seams, he even rehearsed sentences he planned to use in conversation in his mind. He never did that. 

But the moment when he saw her in person he felt as his breath was taken away. Oh such an innocence! How could a doe like that be the author of such complex and morbid thesis he got in his hands a few days prior? He could feel as his grin stretched being almost painful at that point. His eyes tried to memorize every detail of her appearance, the dress, the hat, gloved hands that held small purse, trying to mask her nervousness. Her innocently naïve smile that was literally the most beautiful female smile he’d ever seen! He didn’t know if the insight into her mind through her work caused his unusual attraction but he couldn’t deny that the girl was just _different!_

She introduced herself and he immediately felt undefined familiarity. _She_ suddenly became _you,_ as if he knew you for years already. Oh, he couldn’t wait to examine you a little closer. Or, more than just a little. 

The interview was brilliant! He hadn’t had so much fun in years. You were very informative and your personality was so captivating. It was easy to rile you up, even if you tried to mask it. He saw everything. And you tried to see past his façade as well, he noticed that too. You prompted his brain to work harder, sway more just to prevent you from exposing him. 

The interview ended way too fast to his likening. So naturally he invited you for a dinner with grand finale that he purposely kept secret. He promised to collect you from the place you stayed, yet he wasn’t quite sure what the spot was. But he wasn’t going to ask you such mundane question. He wanted you to wonder, to question. Feel out of your element and comfort zone. Yes, he wanted to see how you cope in stressful situations. He wanted to see your turmoil firsthand. 

So as soon as he needed to start his broadcast after your departure, he sabotaged his own equipment. Sniping the cord in the right place, he broke the connection of wires, making it look like it worn out of the age naturally. Quickly he contacted his other colleague asking him to take over the broadcast, blaming the technical error. The man cursed, not expecting this turn of events but agreed nevertheless. Alastor tough went down to secretariat informing that they would need the assistance of electrician and offered to go and contact the man personally. Not everyone owned the phone after all. Out of curiosity he asked innocently if you already left the building and where you headed. The chubby man was helpful as always pointing the way. 

And then Alastor didn’t need anything more. He spotted you in distance fairly easy. Women rarely travelled without any company. Especially in the light of recent events, so you stood out like a sore thumb. He expected you to go straight to your hotel, or wherever you stayed, yet your plans were different. You circled around, sightseeing carelessly until you stopped in his favorite diner. It was late afternoon so some early dinner was in order. But Alastor didn’t even think about food. You were much more _delicious_ than any meal he could consume that day. He waited patiently for you to leave realizing that at this rate he would not be able to return to work. It was already late but he didn’t care. When you left the building he discarded the paper he hid himself behind and followed you again. This time you marched towards the street that a few hotels were located at. You entered one of them. Bingo! He waited a few minutes to ensure you don’t leave checking out or something, but as you didn’t emerge again he grinned in victory. Now he needed to contact that blasted electrician on his way home. 

Next day at work he got quite the scolding for his absence but he shrugged it off, playing the dutiful worker caught in mere inconveniences. The interview with you kind of saved his skin as the publicity rocketed up indeed, just as he predicted. The following hours passed in the blink of an eye. 

He prepared hurriedly for his date night, overly excited once again. He didn’t remember to be so excited in past few years. In the whole lifetime! You entered his life indirectly a little more than a week ago and this much of entertainment you were! 

He was at your hotel on time, asking the receptionist of you. The woman immediately pointed the room you were staying at and within minutes he was knocking on your door. You opened them with surprise adorning your cute, innocent face. 

“How did you know where I stay?” 

“Oh, haha, my dear I do have my own ways…” he said mysteriously and your face displayed uneasiness so he grinned amusedly “I was informed of that along receiving your documents! Not to worry about a thing, I haven’t had you followed hahaha!” 

“Yes, right…” you mumbled with awkward smile. 

“Are you ready for the most exquisite evening of your life?!” 

“Quite bold of you to assume that, Mister-…”

“Oh, just Alastor is fine, darling! And yes I am quite certain this evening will be doubtlessly memorable for you my dear, New Orleans has plenty to offer!” 

He led you through main streets, allowing you to enjoy the warm evening, relishing in smells, sounds and views of colorful lights and people. He himself enjoyed that the most. He booked a table at one of the most famous city restaurants, he personally adored. You deserved the best treatment on your last night. 

The dinner itself was quite ordinary, the conversation had to be kept within certain frames, not to spur the social bewilderment. However, you seemed to be as annoyed by that fact as Alastor was. Yet, the casual circumstances allowed him to get to know you better. And he noticed a few similarities between you two. You were also not looking for the romance, thankfully, because another dreamy glance in his direction would make him explode. You also liked to get to know your interlocutors at depth, even if the talk was brief. But the first and foremost you were observant and wary. Not trusting. That one he liked the most. Because he managed to notice already that despite your increased defenses you agreed at many things because it _befitted_ a lady. 

But the closer the end neared the more exciting he was becoming. When he led you back, he almost skipped like overexcited child. You seemed at ease too. Good, just as he like it. Unsuspecting, trusting and smiling! And that night street musicians were on the roll! So not wasting much time he pulled you to dance grasping your petite hands in his for the first time. You objected weakly but soon that perfect smile bloomed on your lips again. He forgot the time. The streets started to empty, people heading for the night. Yet he felt fresh like in the early morning! The effect you had on him was extraordinary, he couldn’t fathom. 

“Alastor… I think it is getting late…” you said panting tiredly at some point. “I have much fun, but I’m afraid it is time to head back…” you smiled at him apologetically and he looked down at you forcing to maintain his smile. “Tomorrow morning I have my train back home, and I need to rest otherwise I will oversleep… The past two days were quite eventful for me…”

“I see, of course, Darling. I understand.” However, he led you farther and farther towards area he wanted you to be. Not your hotel at all. You, oblivious to your surroundings still stayed calm until he grabbed you too low for your likening. No woman before minded him touching them at all, yet you jumped aside as if burned. Then you started to question him. He found himself annoyed with your antics, your mistrust, but on the other side, was impressed that you caught something was indeed off. He gave you many hints and you seemed to ignore them as the whole rest of his preys usually did. Yet finally you voiced your discomfort and denied to follow him anymore! How unnerving, however he had the upper hand. You were lost and, additionally, he scared you with the serial killer in area. Oh, if only you knew how close to you the said killer was! 

So you followed in the end, keeping your distance. Ha, hilarious! If he wanted to hurt you he could at any moment despite the distance! But he wanted to show you something first. A certain musician waiting patiently for the audience. When you both reached the said destination he approached the stage and invited you to look closer. Oh, he couldn’t wait to witness your reaction. Would you be as thrilled as he was? Would you scream, cry, run or maybe you will display… none of these? Biting his lips in anticipation he bounced excitedly as you approached warily. 

You bent down towards the darkness and as soon as your eyes adjusted to the darkness he heard you gasp and seen you stumble back. He stopped your impending fall with his own body. Grabbing your upper arms he waited for you to do something, anything. And he felt you inhaling deeply. Scream, it seemed. So blocking the only way your scream could escape your body he bend down you your ear to toy with you more. Desperately you wanted to free your mouth and he allowed you. He wanted to hear your angelic voice, tremble and break. 

He could feel your tense rigid body under his grip and he enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of helplessness of his prey. With difficulty, he needed to stop himself from snapping your neck just right then as his impatient hand massaged your throat in anticipation. Just to make sure he wouldn’t cut the moment short he let you go, feeling that you were putty in his arms and didn’t intend to make unnecessary, annoying noise. But when you bolted the moment he let go, he couldn’t help but sigh regretfully. Maybe he was wrong after all. You built up quite an impression only to disappoint him with this small display of predictability. Even if he didn’t predict you to flee so desperately at first. 

With the last resigned glance at the corpse in the gutter he turned on his heels and followed you, calmly. He didn’t intend to run after you, oh no, he was a hunter not a hound. He didn’t chase the prey, it always came to him willingly, you were no different, despite your lovely distrust and hesitation. He gave you that, you were smart but still made many small mistakes stirring awake his urges. Oh how much he wanted you dead! No, not _dead_ , he rather couldn’t wait for the process of _murdering_ you. Killing you would be a great finale of the day! And how fun it could be. He hoped you wouldn’t beg or cry ugly. He always wanted to share this moment of bliss with someone, but the receiving end always didn’t enjoy it as much as he did. 

He could hear the falling of crates or metal barrels in the distance. He grinned. You had no idea where you were going, colliding with anything on your way. Good. It only would pick up your fear. He stopped briskly as he kicked something light on his way. A female shoe, your shoe. He chuckled amused. What a dame! A real Cinderella! He bend down to pick up the object only to notice the second one in close proximity. Then he laughed. You were also barefoot, oh how desperate you were to keep that life of yours. He lifted them both with intention to give them back to you as a proper gentleman would do only to find the purse a few alleyways farther. Oh, how clumsy you were. What would happen if someone found your wallet and robbed you? He heard another crash knowing exactly where you were. Little lost lamb, his anticipation was killing him. He couldn’t bode anymore, he needed to reach you immediately! You were there, waiting for him to… maul you. 

He followed the sound in more hurried steps but still far from running only to froze in his tracks at the sight of you, curled against the wall and that _bloody excuse of an axeman_ hovering over your pathetic posture, ready to strike down with this ridiculous axe of his. Oh, UNACCETABLE! You were his, and his alone! With lightning speed Alastor let go of your belongings, which fell to the ground again, and grabbed the knife he carried with himself for the whole evening. With two long strides he reached the man, approaching him from behind and pushed the knife upwards under his ribs. The man staggered and let go of the axe that fell down with metallic thud. Then the radio host lifted his arm and sliced across axeman throat, deeply cutting his windpipe open. He didn’t even scream. The body crumbled down under its own mass, revealing your smaller form, sitting the very same spot you were a few seconds ago. Unmoving. Alastor looked down at you and he felt as his sour expression lightened slightly at your sight. 

There it was. Your expression, blank, empty and calm as you observed the fresh corpse with unmoving eyes. You looked broken but didn’t beg, didn’t even cry. He stood there and watched you. If he killed you he would be able to say: it’s a waste… _for the first time._ And if you died… it really would be. He found himself unwilling to end you as he previously intended. But saying that he didn’t consider this scenario would be one of the worst lies in universe. He did, many times. You were beautiful little creature, he couldn’t tear his eyes off you. A few days prior he had an idea. And so he presented you with a perfect deal. He was generous as you had your own advantages out of it as well. Peace and quiet, end of those foolish questions that always irritated him so. Even at work his coworkers questioned his way of life. He just entered his thirties, still didn’t have family, lived alone which was confusing and rose many other questions he’d rather end before they interfered with his _hobby_. And then you appeared, with similar problem of unacceptance as his. His beautifully perfect belle! 

Well, the deal was bound to be accepted by you so he wasn’t really concerned. When you agreed and he swiftly relocated body of the axeman to where you were to be left dead according to initial plan, he gave back your belongings at what you stared blankly but he could swear he saw your lips twitch in smile. Surely it was caused by the ridiculousness of your situation but nevertheless it caused him joy. He led you through less frequent streets and alleys to his charming house. His hand resting comfortably against the small of your back, but you didn’t fight it this time. After a few minutes of march you reached his humble abode. He opened the door for you and with flourish movement he invited you inside. He saw your struggles and inner battle as you clearly contemplated if her wouldn’t kill you in the end. 

“Do not worry my dear, you would be perfectly safe in that house. I wouldn’t like cause any mess in my mother’s kingdom…”

“Your… mother’s? You live with…?”

“Kind of. Come on, enter or someone would see us in this disarrayed state, which I would gladly avoided at any cost, darling.” he insisted. “Would you like something to drink? Alcoholic perhaps? I have a good brand of scotch just for special occasion such this evening is.” 

“N-no, thank you…”

“Oh darling you are trembling like a leaf, I insist on some warm beverage at least. Coffee, tea?” 

“If you really insist… tea would be fine.” 

“Marvelous. Wait here for a moment, I’ll set the water and fetch you some dry clothing or else you would catch something rather unpleasant, spoiling your incoming days! Ah, I would almost forget. I hope you realize that your tomorrow’s journey is cancelled, yes?” 

“Cancelled…?” you echoed, your mind visibly absent. 

“Oh, silly. You will be staying here for a time being, New Orleans is your new home!” he exclaimed excitedly “And just as we made it clear, there is still one final task you need to perform for tonight! Come here please.” He waved his hand indicating you to follow him again. He presented you a phone located in the corridor, just next to living room arch door. “Call you parents.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Your parents. To inform them about our engagement?” he reminded. 

“B-but… now? I mean it’s very late, at home there is probably different time whatsoever they would suspect something!” 

“Darling… I’m just saying, our deal is not fully validated yet… Which means that both sides can… resign at any time. It would be safer for you if someone, apart from me and you, would know of our wedding, don’t you think?” he ended the sentence with certain undertone you didn’t like. “Here is the phone, I’ll give you a few minutes, I imagine that this is not so easy task!” and so he entered the kitchen to prepare the tea you requested. He spend there a few minutes as he predicted and headed to his bedroom, grabbing a few of his clothes on his way. He returned to you, only to see you staring blankly at the device. 

All it took was one more warning glance in your direction for you to finally make that call. 

He stood next to you observing you lying through your teeth. It was a performance he would not omit at any cost. He could feel as you were being corrupted slowly, your innocence pure like virgin snow soiled slowly without your knowledge, you were too naïve to realize what that deal of yours entitled you to truly do. He waited, and waited for you to say the sealing words, the words that would shackle you to him indefinitely, but as you put the receiver down he felt himself agitated. You didn’t. You didn’t say you were going to marry. You didn’t confirm anything. You just forfeit your right to live on your own volition. Now he needed to end you because of your own stupidity. He could hear the kettle whistling in the distance but he imagined it was his own anger boiling just under the surface of his skin. 

“You didn’t tell them…” he said looking darkly at you. Probably seeing you alive for the last time. You on the other hand refused to look at him but he heard your voice loud and clear, despite slight tremble at the end of your breath. 

“Don’t you think it would be suspicious if I, their daughter who they know very well, person never showing interest in anybody, announced them that I plan on marrying anybody after two days of being acquainted?” you said and Alastor expression lightened. Oh my… you were even smarter than he thought! How delightful! Maybe you were not so innocent in the first place! 

“I’m so~ glad that you take it upon yourself to think about details, my darling!” he intended to clasp his hands only to realize that he still held the clothing he was to present you with. “Oh, my dear, here I brought you something clean and dry for you to wear for the time being. I hope you don’t mind the size unfortunately all I own are male attire pieces.” He grinned pointing a certain direction “there is a bathroom, feel free to use whatever you desire. Soap, spare toothbrush and towel should be in the cabinet. Take your time but don’t too long or your tea will be wasted. And don’t think of climbing out through the window there. Although I don’t doubt your petite physique I would not be happy to free you if you stuck in the frame. Also it probably is locked. I tend to do so with all windows in this house.” He warned with everlasting pleased smile as your expression was slowly falling in desperate one. 

As you disappeared behind the door, audibly locking it from the inside he grinned and started to hum. Entering kitchen he took the kettle off the fire and prepared the said tea. Then he walked in the living room lightening the fireplace as the night was getting cold and he had the feeling that you both will sit awake for quite some time. So then he proceeded to pour himself a drink, and then he sat waiting for you. He waited up to 15 minutes, ending his drink in silence, watching the tea cooling off. Setting his glass down he got up and approached the door. He knocked politely grinning at the wood in front of his nose. 

“Darling, are you alright in there? Or should I propose you my assistance? You’d better took my warnings serious because despite the flying mood I possess right now, you just attempted to spoil it with your absence.” He warned once more but got no answer ”I do not intend to abuse your private time there but I’m afraid that I will enter the bathroom to make sure of your _wellbeing._ You’d better be there.” He proceeded to unlock the door from the outside as they were no barrier for him. He knew the house like the back of his hand so within seconds he entered the small enclosed space that contained toilet seat, bathtub, sink, mirror and small cabinet standing in the corner. 

He immediately scanned the room in search for you but didn’t notice you at the first glance so his eyes travelled to small window above the bathtub only to notice it locked as he predicted. So he looked around once more to notice your soiled clothes thrown inside the bathtub and you, wearing his oversized shirt, curled under the sink, your head tilted to the side not to hit it against the pipework. To his surprise you wielded a weapon in your both trembling hands. His own razor. Oh he forgot about that small detail, he lived alone after all for quite some time, no lady apart from his mother lived in this house before and even if, they didn’t tend to use razors on their own. So he forgot that women were even aware of existence of such an object. 

He narrowed his eyes at you as you sat there with the blade in front of you but still unmoving. He tiled his head in confusion, from one side to another and there kneeled to reach your level. 

“And what are you doing under the sink my dear, I don’t know how you people use sink in your home areas but here it is hardly the correct way.” He jested and you gulped noticing him so close to you “Darling, what do you need that razor for?” 

“…” you didn’t say a word unless he hummed at you expectantly “I… don’t want to be here…”

“I don’t want you under my sink either.” He joked and noticed you were trembling all around “But you didn’t answer, what do you need my razor for? Do you want to scare me? Attack me? Kill me?!” with each question he became more maniac, his expression unhinged and crazy. He also got much closer, he himself was invading your small space under the sink. The razor touched his collarbone and your eyes snapped down to the spot. It actually managed to cut the skin leaving shallow incision behind. “Look what you’ve done now. But that won’t kill me, doll. You’d need to slice it there..” he grabbed one of your wrists tightly and pulled the hand holding the razor towards his neck. He turned the blade so it touched his skin with the blunt side and dragged it across to improvise the movement. “But you are way to small and weak to erase me with that tiny blade of yours, so don’t bother! Now, that won’t do! You tremble like a leaf on the windy day! Moreover your tea got cold!” he moved back still holding your wrist and as he was standing up he pulled you along, tearing you from your hiding. 

As you both were standing he took the razor from you and threw it without care behind you, to the sink vanity. It clinked against the porcelain and you jerked at the sudden loud sound. Only then he looked at you in his white shirt, still halfway unbuttoned and with practiced movements he proceeded to button it up to its collar. He also eyed your back in the mirror reflection and noticed with horror that due to your uncaring poses it hiked up and stuck on your… backside revealing way too much of your tights. So clearing his throat he reached behind you and tugging down the hem of the shirt he straightened it so it properly hid your modesty. Then he turned you around towards the door and walked you out, back to the living room literally pushing you down on the couch , close to the fire. You needed to heat up after all. Then he approached your tea cup and encasing it in his hand he confirmed it to be completely cold now. So pulling another glass from the cabinet and poured you the drink and handed it to you. At first you didn’t react but as he pushed the glass under your nose you reluctantly took it from him. He grinned, poured himself another one and sat down in his armchair, observing you. 

With delight he noticed as you tried to look around, assessing your surroundings without him noticing you doing so. You failed obviously, which was hilarious. Your gaze lingered a bit longer on the riffle that was displayed on the wall and he cleared his throat to bring your attention. But mostly he did it to scare you as your undivided attention was directed at the gun. You jumped in fright, predictably. 

“You haven’t even sipped the drink. It will warm you up.” He encouraged. “You are awfully quiet my darling, you are allowed to voice your opinions, I hope you are aware?” waiting patiently for your answer he got none, so swiftly he changed his tone and turned to you again. “I advise you to keep me entertained, it would be a shame if I got bored…”

“What do you expect me to tell you? I honestly don’t know…”

“What do you want right now, for example?” he asked amusedly but you didn’t answer straight away. Instead you glared at the table only to lift your eyes slowly up, with pointed look directed at him. Straight inside his own gaze. That look alone dug your own grave, forsaking you completely, but you didn’t know about that yet. 

“I want to go back to hotel, forget today’s evening and go home tomorrow. This is what I want.” You said evenly, the tone of your voice solemn, somehow dark, almost threatening, despite the fact that you had nothing to threaten Alastor with. The man grinned wickedly at you and that delicious expression of yours vanished as unexpectedly as it appeared. You let your eyes fall down and they stopped at one certain book laying on the coffee table. 

“Is it…?” you managed to ask breathlessly. 

“Ah, your thesis, you cannot even imagine how exciting it was for me to read it. From the first word till the last one it was so very much accurate! You have an unique talent, my dear. And oh so keen eye!” he praised elatedly. “I do believe you got acquainted with those insane fellows? Did you truly managed to interview them? Use for your needs?” he mentioned parts of your work where you paraphrased dialogues with inmates accused of murders. 

“You cannot even imagine how difficult it was to get to them being a woman.” You answered with dose of venom in your voice, he didn’t expect. 

“Oh, look at that… one of them wanted to meet you willingly. Woman or not. And you came willingly too..” at that you said nothing in exchange but your face paled deliciously. He observed you a moment in total silence, watched as you fidgeted idly on the couch, waiting for his move. You were visibly tired, so he didn’t push the luck anymore. 

“I’ll allow you to sleep in the bedroom for tonight, I’ll stay here on the couch. I have rather light sleep so please be careful not to disturb me while sneaking out, haha! It would be preferred if you didn’t at all. As I said I like to keep my life private so the windows are bolted, locked and impossible to tear open without specific instruments and without noise. So I would highly advise you to refrain from trying.” He drawled almost lazily showing you the direction. “I suppose you are rather tired for now, so I won’t keep you up any more. I would love to, but we have plenty of time ahead… We do not need to rush things as they are...” he said and observed you getting up cautiously, still facing him despite the direction you headed to. As if you predicted him to jump and stab you in the back while being turned away. You backed off and standing in the bedroom door he exclaimed after you. 

“Goodnight, my dear!” not expecting anything from you he started to get up as well until he heard you saying quietly in exchange. 

_“Goodnight.”_ And the grin on his face couldn’t get any bigger. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! I feel like I'm dropping a nuclear bomb in here as the chapter is way much heavier than I predicted it to be initially. WARNING! Also, there is some smut in here, although writing it was as much awkward and painful for me as it was for the characters :P It may seem slightly out of cannon but taking into a consideration that the reationship was building up for years it could happen :)  
> Y/N - Your name  
> M/N - Your mother's name  
> F/N - Your father's name

The whole night he didn’t sleep, wondering if you tried anything. Escape from his clutches? Unlikely. Murdering him in his sleep? Impossible. No, you wouldn’t dare. He scared you into submission enough for you to comply to all his wishes. That he was certain of. But he couldn’t let you escape him as he went to work next day. So he gave the note to his workplace that he felt sick and wouldn’t be present for a time being. He needed to work it out fast otherwise it would affect his career. 

“I cannot agree.” You said defiantly over the breakfast he graciously prepared for you both. 

“Darling, that is the only one option I am willing to agree on.” 

“We are not married yet! What people would think seeing me, unwed woman living with you?! I’m enough stressed as I am already! You cannot force me to willingly lose my good name over your irrational fear of me snitching at you!” he glared at you, warning you mutely to lose that ungrateful tone of yours. He didn’t like you like that. At all. “I told you I wouldn’t tell anybody.” You said quieter. 

“There is, perhaps, one place you could stay for the time being….” He muttered after the moment of hesitation. “There is a woman, friend of my dear mother, a little crazy older lady, but helpful nevertheless. You could stay at her place.” He noticed your eyes brightened hopefully “However, I’ll know if you tried anything fishy, my dear. I highly suggest you didn’t tell her anything about details of our deal, because half of the city would know within hours, hahaha. Along myself. I am a man of news! I’ll be first to know the freshest rumors and coppers would be too slow to get a hint, that I assure you of.“ he smiled smugly. “I know how things work here.” 

“I told you I won’t tell a word. And I… appreciate that you consider the other option.” You said timidly at what Alastor’s lips stretched in delight. 

You visibly started to doubt the decision when he led you to the old lady’s house. It was small hut like house in the outskirts of the city, very close to the swamps. At the first glance even Alastor could admit that the place was creepy. But the woman was like an aunt for him, he remembered her visiting his mother regularly, always giving him her homemade sweets. Maybe that’s why he hated them so much now. 

He knocked at the door a few times, loudly. After a while a commotion within inside was heard, accompanied with loud woman’s voice. After a moment the door opened narrowly. A single eye peeked from inside until a recognition brightened the suspicious one-eyed gaze. The door opened wider immediately. 

“Allie! I haven’t seen you years!” she jumped at him squeezing the breath out of him. She was short, well-built woman. Her hair started to get grey but her vigor and energy was still high leveled. 

“I’ve been quite busy recently.” 

“Oh, sweetie, you are skin and bone! Your mother would not allow that, rest for her soul.” She commented and Alastor tensed. You glanced at him. And the woman glanced at you. 

“And who is that lady, you scoundrel?” 

“Ah, this is Y/N. You see, I do court this beautiful young lady but-…” he tried to get straight to the point as the whole meeting was rather uncomfortable for him as well.

“Oh, Allie! I’m so happy you are happy. Your mother would be so proud of you! Such a pretty little thing, but oh so thin! We need to do something about it!” she turned her attention to you completely. 

“But due to the fact…” he tried to continue. 

“Come on, honey! I’ll make a real woman out of you!” she completely ignored him and pulled you along inside. Alastor was surprised that you decided to shoot him a look that screamed ‘help me’. He himself was rather stunned but it couldn’t be helped. He invited himself inside, following you two to the kitchen. The house smelled like dried spices and herbs. It was pretty dark inside, almost ominous. But it was kitchen that was the heart of the house, looking like a alchemy lab. When he entered the said room you were already seated at the table and your gracious host was trying to push something to eat in your hands. 

“We came here to ask you a favor.” He started immediately not wanting to waste any more time. “Y/N comes from far away but our undeniable _love_ prevents me to let her go. However we are not married yet. Although we do plan to do so in close future.” He approached you sitting on the chair and put both hands on your shoulders. You tensed but managed to smile at the woman that started at you with eyes wide like saucers. 

“You are getting married?! Oh how wonderful!” she clasped her hands in delight, eyes almost closed due to the wide smile on her chubby face.

“Yes… but before it happens she needs a place to stay. I would gladly let her stay at my house, but you know how people are. And I wouldn’t want to soil my lady’s good name…”

“Oh, Allie! You grew to be a wonderful and considerate young man! Of course she can stay here with me! I would be honored to live with your future wife! Oh I could use some company as well!” 

“So it’s settled then!” he exclaimed ignoring all praises that the woman threw his way.

The deal was easy. You lived with the woman, helping her. Keeping her the company and keeping an eye on her health as she was not so young anymore. To keep appearances and trying to speed the whole process Alastor visited you at least three times a week. The woman was delighted to see the son of her best friend so devoted to anyone. She was getting seriously worried that he would end up alone after his mother’s eternal departure. But you were like a light in his life and that made the woman content and glad you appeared out of nowhere. Like an angel!

Unfortunately, after some time of living this way, instead of the wedding there was funeral that you both attended. The woman died in her sleep leaving you alone in foreign house. And when Alastor came to collect you, you didn’t protest anymore. You stared to like the old lady, despite all her weird quirks and love to voodoo practice, she was an angel. She even instructed you how to be happy wife. The key was not to do anything the husband wants you to do, but what you _make him believe_ he wants you to do. You took that advice to your heart.

You also stopped to care of what people think. You were doomed and they wouldn’t help you either way. So they can talk if it made them happy. Alastor liked your new approach. 

Everything really begun during the wedding. You managed to postpone it for half a year. Six months. Alastor couldn’t believe himself when he summarized all that time. Finally after the official meeting with your parents he could announce and organize the event. He didn’t care about celebrations as insignificant as weddings were but to keep up appearances, you both had to oblige. So he wore his best suit and ordered a wedding dress for you, nice and simple but up to current trends. His future wife deserved the best after all. And when he saw you approaching the altar where he stood, he realized it was worth it. You were the most beautiful gal he could imagine. You were led down the aisle by you father who walked proudly by your side but played no role in the image. To be honest his gaze focused on you completely, leaving your father behind, as a faceless silhouette somewhere in the background. 

You on the other hand wasn’t so proud looking. Your face was covered by the veil but you additionally hid your face by bowing your head down. As if watching your steps nervously to make sure you won’t trip and fall. He felt his grin widening and as your hand was handed to him it became predatory. But he noticed something he hadn’t before. He held your hands before but that day he realized that your hands were small, almost ridiculously, in comparison to his. You were so vulnerable, so innocent. 

He felt like sinking in his own confidence and amusement as you struggled to keep your voice even and expression straight. Oh, what a sight. But he couldn’t let you to spoil the event so he gave you a few warnings, squeezing your petite hands in his. You almost winced but refrained yourself with all your willpower. What a pure amusement you were! However, his confidence waned when he realized what was there for him to perform yet. The kiss. The bloody kiss he needed to place upon you to make the whole spectacle real. He always could kiss you elsewhere, the forehead, a cheek perhaps? The whole idea seemed so off putting, so… disgusting, but he needed to do it. He was in charge, having the upper hand so he couldn’t show any weakness to you. Gritting his teeth he bent down and placed his sealed lips on yours. You froze and didn’t react, thank heavens. The kiss lasted ages but when it was done and as Alastor heard the audience applause he grinned back. Now that was what he knew very well, felt back in his element. 

His life changed completely, turning upside down suddenly. At first it didn’t seem so different at all, until he started to notice all of those little moments. He couldn’t count them all. All those moments he didn’t pay any mind to until you came. All situations that he struggled with or, on the contrary, came natural to him, before you moved in. 

The very first element of his routine that he noticed changing was moment of preparing to bed. And the bed itself. His bedroom had king-size bed already for years but he always occupied it alone. He slept alone, never with woman. No, never the thought crossed his mind. Buying two single beds the moment he got married would arose many curious questions from the surrounding. Also it would be a waste of money as the bed was already there. But he wouldn’t let his wife sleep on the couch. That would be unforgivable. He himself didn’t want to sleep on the couch as well. Also the other bedroom was off limits, period. So he decided that the king-sized bed stays, and you both sleep there. It was big enough to give you both space to feel comfortable. 

He organized second set of beddings so both of you had their own pillow and cover, separation was crucial there. He claimed one side and the other was yours. Under no circumstances you were allowed to cross the middle of the bed, imposing on his side. And vice versa. Yes, it could work. 

The first night was the hardest though. 

He felt as if you stared at him from each possible angle. He didn’t feel comfortable wearing anything else than his daily attire around you. And here he found himself in his pajama set. Alone with you. You also looked as if you expected him throwing himself at you with certain actions in mind. The mere thought made him gag. You had short argument about you wearing your night gown as you wanted to sleep in your daily clothes, which he ridiculed. _He told you he wouldn’t try anything!_

Laying awake late at night he wondered if you would attempt to kill him in his sleep. However, as he said, he was a light sleeper which meant that you would be heard before you stuck. But the mere thought didn’t let him sleep at all. For the first few nights. 

The second one was his morning routine, preparing himself to work. As usual he struggled with the bowtie , and cursing loudly, yet mildly and within his certain standards (he was gentleman after all), he stuck in the bathroom. You, the curious creature without natural self-preservation instinct, joined him asking if he needed help. He looked at you angrily but seeing your purely looking expression he caved. 

He watched you intently as your hands took the ribbon of a bowtie timidly and proceeded to tie it around his neck. For a moment he wondered if you would try to strangle him with it and his grin widened openly but you were so focused on your task that you failed to notice that tiny detail. After a moment you declared that you were done and he adjusted his collar and turned to the closest mirror to examine your job. And his eyes widened. It was a perfectly tied bowtie! Even the knot was done the way his mother used to! His grin disappeared for a moment to be replaced by wide eyed surprise. 

“Is it… alright?” you asked timidly and he turned to you with the same expression noticing that you flinched in fear. Realizing that, he allowed himself to smile once again. 

“That is perfect, my dear! Wherever did you learn that hellishly difficult task?” 

“Um… my mother usually helps my father to do so, because he cannot get it right himself, so she showed me once how it is done…” 

“I see… well you have my complements here! I myself wouldn’t do so any better!” He replied hiding the fact that he couldn’t mimic his mother’s movements at all. Not on himself at least. He outstretched his right hand and placed it on your shoulder, but sliding it higher on the side of your neck to feel your pulse Oh and it was so deliciously _fast_. You tensed and feeling that he grinned back at you dangerously. “Keep yourself warm, I’ve got a feeling it will be rather cold today!” he exclaimed seeing your expression falling into disbelief as he patted your head in patronizing manner. “I’ll be off! Listeners cannot be held waiting!” with that he left you alone to proceed with his daily routine with perfectly tied bowtie first time in years. 

Another sweet moment he remembered vividly was your first evening together. He cultivated them the moment you were fully located in his house. He told you before that the newspaper is delivered every day at the door but the delivery boy is quite lazy and slack on his job from time to time. That is why the paper appears not in the early morning but closer to afternoon, when he is at work. Sometimes due to that it got wet during summer rains and was useless. He instructed you to collect it, patrolling the front garden like a hawk. He wanted his paper fresh every day. 

And you delivered. Every, single time.

Also he expressed that he enjoyed hot beverages in the evening while reading, and that would be very appreciated if you were the one preparing them. You were also expected to join him. You deserved a moment of peace and rest for your hard work. Also he wanted to spend that time with you. Make it agonizing for you. 

The first time you emerged from kitchen, tray in hand, he observed your each movement causing you to trip and nearly fall with boiling hot cups in tow. He laughed at your misery but complimented your ability to maintain the balance. You proceeded to set the cups on the table and he leaned forward to look inside the porcelain containers curiously. 

“Why did you make a tea?” he asked innocently and noticed as you froze, one of the cups still in your hand. Did you want to poison him? After all he let you cook and make drinks for him. Was it the reason for you to be so nervous? 

“I… thought.. It’s evening so… I can make something else if you preferred…?” you replied nervously and he couldn’t help but chuckle at your turmoil. 

“Darling…” he started lowly and watch as you gulped in distress still refusing to look at his face. Oh, how amusing your reactions were! He would preferred coffee but you had the point with late hour. And your tea was delicious! “Tea is just fine.” He finished with wide grin. You deflated, letting go of the air you collected in your lungs and he laughed at you again. 

The most favorite change that impended on his life was you helping him with getting rid of all evidences he could bring back home after his hunts. You were the accomplice since the day one, even if not willingly. That made it all much more amusing. You never accompanied him during the act itself but each and every time he went out to hunt his prey you obediently helped him to take off the bloodied clothing, washed it and if the need arose, you helped with his injuries as well. It happened rarely, but happened nevertheless. You were his personal nurse and assistant, not only a wife. And day after day he started to appreciate you and what you did for him. But he would never say so aloud. He managed without you just fine, he didn’t need you to survive. But his life became easier somehow. Less.. lonely. He finally could share!

And as dutiful husband he felt obliged to thank you for all your efforts, so form time to time he was being nice to you. In his own twisted way, but still genuinely, he tried. Especially during anniversaries. He took you out to watch picture shows, strolls, dinners, dancing, oh you were wonderful dancing partner. 

But one night he made a mistake. His plan, masterfully plotted had one loop hole that you exploited to its fullest. He didn’t realize that before it was too late. It was a few days after your third anniversary. Third year and you managed to…. affect him. 

He watched you brushing your hair that was now notably longer than the day he met you. The trends were changing and you followed them accordingly. And he was glad to have such a modern wife. You wore your nightgown that he already got accustomed to, no longer… ashamed by your nudity. It showed the generous amount of shoulders and cleavage, also as it was tailored especially for you, it clanged to your body like a second skin. He caught himself staring at you wearing that gown many times before, you always ignored it or simply didn’t notice as he promised you not to make any inappropriate move. He would never! But… a few days earlier he found himself caught in rather unpleasant conversation with his coworkers that stirred some thoughts that he never thought he had. 

One of his colleagues brought the _lingerie magazine_ to their workplace only to examine it more closely in absence of his wife. Unfortunately due to pranking nature of another one the magazine ended up in the open and was rather lively discussed among all coworkers during the break. Alastor was unfortunately included. And ended up as the center of the _friendly jokes,_ as he was the lucky one _possessing_ the youngest and prettiest wife in the circle of radio workers. 

The mere thought of other men thinking of you this way and comparing you to the ladies on the photos made him willing to slaughter anyone within his reach. But he refrained. And started thinking. These women were pretty, well built or gifted, slim and generally presentable. Well, they modelled for lingerie. But you couldn’t be ever compared. No. You were _better_ in every possible department. Women on those photos disgusted him, you never did that. And so he started to picture you wearing those… products, to his great horror. But the thoughts invaded his mind on their own, he couldn’t fight them. 

All of that happened a few days ago… and still occurred. At first he wanted to avoid you until he calmed down, but he found himself unable to. Day without relishing in your torment was lost and boring. No, he couldn’t. Also you shared one room, one bed per his own request, avoidance was impossible! 

So he sat there, on the bed in his own two pieced pajamas, opened voodoo book in hand, watching you as hawk. Your back was turned to him and he saw as your shoulder blades moved, muscles tensed and relaxed, according to your movements. The sight of your soft skin prompted another wave of those annoying thoughts but this time, in that lazy state of underdress, he felt himself getting… _exited_. And not in the usual way. 

In horror, he slammed the book close and you jumped in fright at the sound. Turning around you managed to see him dive under the covers like a stubborn child that stomped his leg and decided that he goes sleep right now! His hand sneaked out from under the covers and turned off the light on his nightstand. The room got completely dark as it was the only one lamp giving any illumination. 

“Um, Al… I was not done yet…” you said, still sitting in front of small mirror, brush in hand. But he didn’t answer. You had a feeling that something was not right so you didn’t pry anymore, leaving your hair in peace and heading to bed. You sat down on the edge carefully, as far from Alastor as you could. You didn’t even touch each other accidentally while sleeping. You both kept your separate sides of bed and as both of you played according that rule everything was fine. But that night was certainly different as the moment you sunk your head into soft pillow you felt Alastor jump out the bed in lightning speed. It frightened you… again. Sitting up you observed him approaching the wardrobe and hurriedly choosing the outfit you knew he wore while killing. Before you managed to stop yourself from making any sound you asked if he was alright. And he froze. Then he turned around in his disheveled, half unbuttoned pajama and it was your turn to freeze. 

In second he was on you, straddling you and pinning to bed. His hands circled you throat squeezing mercilessly, cutting out any air that you hoped to supply your lungs. You choked and clawed at his hands but he was unforgiving. He was lean muscled but still stronger and taller than you and very keen on ending you this time. Your eyes watered and as your throat was closed, drool escaped your opened mouth. You tried to find his eyes in the darkness but when you finally managed to do so his crazed gaze frightened you. Closing your eyes shut you were fairly sure you wouldn’t be opening them ever again until it all stopped. You coughed and caught as much air you could while Alastor backed off. But he didn’t get up, still straddling you. However, the hands that were killing you moment ago now were adjusting your bias-cut night gown that slipped off your shoulder and revealed one of your bare breasts during the struggles. 

It was the moment that you genuinely surprised him. In his stupor, you reached for one of the nightstand lamps and lifted it up above your head in self-defense attempt. Before you struck though he clasped his fist around your wrist out of instinct, holding you back. Alastor froze staring at you as if you grew second head. Not believing his own eyes he reached towards his own lamp and flicked it on. When he could admire you in soft light he let his eyes roam your messy appearance. Your neck darkened slightly, with the ghost of his hands imprints, bruises already forming. Your expression filled with dread but also determination. You tried to smash that lamp on his head! He felt stretch of his lips in grin. 

Moreover, he himself wasn’t looking any better . Struggling, you managed to tear his buttoned shirt open to reveal his own naked body. You’d probably blushed if you were not scared shitless. He noticed that your breath was trembling, you were trembling, completely at his mercy, even with that weapon of yours. 

“Darling look what you made me do... I almost broke our deal...” he said evenly, but his grin was strained as he forcefully kept it up. 

“I didn’t do anything…” you rasped and his eyes focused on your gaze. 

“You enchanted me… used some… magic trick on me…” he bend down to you and felt you tense, putting more resistant, attempting to hit him with the ceramic base. “Let go of that, please.” He slid his hand up your wrist and palm to grab the object in your possession. However he was extra aware of your hand resting underneath his, he still refused to break the contact. 

“Will you kill me tonight?” you asked bluntly and he laughed in delight. Eyes squinting in mirth looking down at you. He shook his head once. His gaze was lost now, and expression almost apologetic. He didn’t say ‘sorry’ though. No, he was fighting with himself. Heavily. 

“My love, I would never think that I would say that ever to anybody but… _I want you.”_ He whispered the last part, feeling absolutely ashamed. 

“I… I don’t understand…” you stuttered and he growled bending down completely, resting his forehead against your collarbone, his breath teased the skin of your still exposed breast. He rolled his hips, adjusting his position so you could feel him pressing down your stomach. “O…oh. But you said…” you let go of the lamp in surprise and it fell down on the pillows softly. Alastor’s hand didn’t let you go though. 

“I know what I said… But you… cursed me, darling. I’m utterly doomed. However, I… I would never force myself on you, hence I ask. _Do you want me as I want you?”_

“You wouldn’t do anything if I say no?” 

“I would go hunt. That will help, I’m sure.” He said breathlessly. “The question is, do you want anybody to die because of you?” he questioned, bargaining with your conscience. 

“No…”

“Then what is your answer, my love?” 

“Alright…” you muttered after the moment of hesitation.

So he started to undress you, peeling your clothing slowly, analyzing each piece of you skin. He let the nightgown slid down your upper arms and now your bust was revealed. He had seen female body before, only once though, out of pure curiosity of teenager. Never up so close. And you were soft, warm and breathing. He found it odd, even for himself, to be fascinated by your moving chest. At first it moved up and down barely, but the less clothing hid you from his gaze the more rapid the movement was. You were bordering to hyperventilation and he didn’t want you to pass out. He needed to occupy your thoughts for a while, you brilliant creature whose mind never sleeps! He didn’t want to, but was curious of your touch. However, you were oh so shy! So he took your hands and guided them to his disheveled pajama shirt. 

“Darling, I believe that in this case we are both on the same page…” he murmured gulping nervously, he hated the feeling! But also it excited him, you excited him. And it didn’t take much to encourage you put on that lovely determined expression of yours and partake! To his surprise you managed to subdue your pants into more controlled intakes of air and you proceeded to help him to remove the said clothing. You put your hands flat on his chest, dragging them sideways and he shivered. No one, NO ONE had ever touched him like that, not even you, not without any fabric in between. 

It was his turn to breathe heavier. Feeling the surge of unknown, quite unpleasant emotions he thought of ending the whole ordeal right then, but your curious hands actually managed to throw off his shirt leaving him topless in chill night air. And your hands, their warmth, were the anchors keeping him steady. He needed more. 

Bending down towards you he allowed you to reach farther, up his shoulders, then down along his ribs and then spine. And he discarded the prior discomfort, on the contrary. Your touch was calming and the heat radiating from your body kept him content. Being so close made it impossible for him to see your expression so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to explore some more. His hands travelled up and down your chest, mapping your shapes blindly. He wanted to remember the feel, not the image of you being naked. Image was _vulgar_ , the feeling was… _intimate._

He also decided that it was time to change of position as he felt limited by the current one, so he removed himself from you midriff, sitting on his heels between your legs. He pushed the material of your nightgown up your legs, letting it coil around your waist, revealing your legs entirely and... 

And what he saw was high waist underwear. So you wore extra precaution underneath your nightgown. He smirked despite what he was allowing himself with you. It was similar to those he saw in that blasted magazine and as he predicted it looked way better on you. But he wanted it off this time. 

Reaching up to the rim he started to pull it along your body, prompting you to lift your hips and make it easier for him. You obliged, however reluctantly, due to your natural shyness. Within moments your lower regions were uncovered as well. 

He was still wearing his pants and the sight in front of him made him feel more and more uncomfortable. He grunted and lifted himself, kneeling on both knees, to free his groin from the confines of clothing. But you beat him to do so. Your hand sped up to his waistline and losing all confidence, grasped the material timidly. He was well aware of your ability to see his little problem. Well, not so little in its current state. 

Gritting his teeth he exhaled forcefully but let go of his remaining clothing giving you the permit to do the job yourself. And you did so, your second hand joining the first one. The lamp, forgotten on the side, rolled down the bed making a soft thudding noise. Thankfully it didn’t shattered into pieces. 

However, due to your undivided attention given to Alastor the sound scared you and you jerked curtly, grazing him on your way down. He hissed through his teeth and you looked up in panic. 

“I’m sorry.“ 

“Darling, you’ll be really sorry if you won’t hurry. Don’t tease me.” 

He saw you falter and gulp nervously. Ah yes, you were feeling that discomfort as well. So he forced smile at you showing his good will and desire to lighten the mood “Are you quite done there?” 

“Um, y-yeah...” you stuttered and let go of the pants that were around his tights now. You refused to lift your eyes up to certain area of his body though. He felt the wave of uncertainty... was it because you were shy creature or was there something just not right with him? Did he disgust you? No, no he refused to think like that . He was just the way as any male should be. So, as you already let go off him he took off the pants all the way down and threw it aside. The feeling of being completely bare in front of you, naked in chill air of the night, made him feel off. He almost faltered approaching you. He regretted leaving the light on, even if room was merely dimly lit, he could see you perfectly, almost as naked as he was (your nightgown was still coiled around your waist). So that meant you could see him too. 

That made him nervous beyond belief! So as fast as he could, he crouched down and crawled back in hopes that if he got close to you enough, so you wouldn’t stare. 

You whined in fright at his sudden movement, scrambling back momentary but he caught you by that ring of clothing circling you and pulled towards himself. He wanted it off but now it proved to be useful. He positioned himself between your tights and hovered over you, guiding _himself_ to start finally. However, as he managed to touch your _genitals_ with his tip you propped yourself up and pushed his shoulders nearly screaming in fright. 

“N-no wait! I’m not… ready…”

“Ready? How so?” You were naked, you were sprawled on the bed with him being also _naked._ How more ready could you be? 

“You know… I’m not _humid_ enough….there…” you choked grimacing with every word you said. He observed you with doubled interest. What did you need that _humidity_ for he couldn’t know, but he wanted you to explain. “I need to be… excited too. To enjoy it….”

“Women can enjoy this? I heard only men could reach the fulfilment out of carnal embraces. That is why they elate themselves in adulterous ventures so often…” he asked genuinely perturbed by the news. 

“…” you stared up at him blankly in exchange. Your lips parted as if you wanted to say something, only to close them with a snap. Your face filled with something he could mark as realization. “Yes, women should enjoy it too, it is rape otherwise.” You said quietly avoiding his gaze once more, your expression defeated, as if you expected him to proceed no matter what. He froze. _Oh no. Not that._ He wouldn’t do that to anyone, definitely not to _you._

“…” he stared at your face intently yet your face was still turned sideways. He brought hand to your neck again, however this time he grazed it tenderly, barely touching with his fingertips. He examined the bruises as you waited for his move. “How to make it pleasurable for you, my darling?” he asked you directly and your eyes shot open. You looked at him sideways, clearing your throat and readying to reply but you resigned halfway. 

Instead, your hand travelled down and he looked at you in interest. You seemed to know what you were doing. His innocent doe was not so innocent indeed! 

“Darling... you seem to be familiar with details... have you by any chance touched yourself like that before?” He lifted one brow in surprise at what you blushed madly “Darling… had I known I would indulge earlier! You needy gal!” He laughed but he knew all he said was a lie. He wouldn’t. He didn’t even know if he would be able to proceed with the current predicament. Not mentioning the future ones. He still didn’t know what to think about all of this. But tonight he wanted to try something new with you. Something beyond foreign to him. 

You avoided his gaze. Your hand was between your bodies, working slowly on your… could he say female parts, as his eyes stared at your flushed face. You did that for a moment that seemed to be eternity, visibly having difficulties in preparing yourself. 

“Do you mind an assistance?” he asked curiously, one of his hands already near your core. “Where?” He added before you objected. You frowned at him visibly conflicted, confused and nervous. Without word though, you grasped the said hand and guided it to where you wanted him to touch you. And touch he did. 

You were soft there, more than he imagined. The velvet like piece of skin with little bumps and shapes that intrigued him, but yet he felt inability to look there. He never saw woman up _this_ close. You prompted him to rub his fingers against one specific spot and when he mimicked the movement you gasped looking at him with widened eyes. As if something surprised you. As you realized you were looking at his face gaping like fish without water you snapped your mouth close and turned head sideways hurriedly. Alastor didn’t cease the movements of his fingers tough. 

He didn’t have any idea how it could work, mere touch applied on skin... until accidentally his fingers slid down slightly. His eyes grew opened at the moisture he felt. His first reaction should probably be disgust, and he felt that, but curiosity won this time. So he brought the fingers covered in that substance back to the bud he massaged earlier and that action alone granted him with your gasp. When he continued with more vigor he felt your legs quivering on his sides. You tried to close them at some point but he was the barrier that prevented you to accomplish. 

Now… he was engrossed by your reactions. He forgot how disgusting _his_ actions were. He forgot how disgusting _your_ actions were. He wanted more of this. So he explored farther touching other areas of your womanhood, every dip and bump. Until... the tip of his finger met your entrance. You froze under him, breathing heavily, you looked in his eyes for a moment. And he pushed. Your eyes widened at the sensation and his at the lack of resistance. So that was the _humidity_ for. He wasn’t aware of such details concerning an intercourse. _Yet you were._ He didn’t expect it to be so… sloppy. Sticky. Utterly disgusting. 

However, he felt you there. The sensation applied on his finger was foreign but not entirely unpleasant. He pulled his finger out, not really sure what to do. It was not true that he was completely oblivious. He had the general idea. But you were still _staring._

However, to his astonishment, his excitement only grew. Preparing you took some time yet he still found himself in state of readiness. When he positioned himself second time you didn’t stop him. His tip nudged you, testing the grounds but you only pursed your lips in concentration. So he pushed it against you and with little difficulties it entered, only halfway until you started to grimace in pain. A perfect fit, warmth, no… heat almost scorching his sensitive parts. 

He was not inside entirely but feeling was already way more than he predicted. He felt everything… You were tight but ready… and that alone enabled him to move. He rocked his hips experimentally once, twice until he set a pace he was comfortable with. You were not though. 

Your hands travelled up his torso again to his irritation literally _begging_ him to stop. To slow down. He looked at your tearstained face, he didn’t even noticed when you started crying, and slowed his movements as you requested. He could swear he heard you sighing in relief upon realizing he indeed wanted your satisfaction as well. One of your hands travelled down again and despite his continuous movements you started to work on yourself once more. You also stared right into his gaze daringly. 

He stared right back. 

After a moment of this tranquil pace he felt a sight change. You were closer to him, or rather he were able to go farther. It was the first time when he dared to look at your union. And what he saw was the fact that your body allowed him to go deeper, fully sheathing himself within you. His pelvis rested on yours and the feeling was more than overwhelming. You allowed him to be this close to you! You _physically_ allowed him! 

He looked at you again, drowning in the sight of your crimson face, humid eyes and labored breath. _He stared wide eyed at you and you stared right back._ He became extra aware of himself at that very moment. His breathing pattern was uneven too. He felt his face burn, did it mean he was blushing as well? 

He couldn’t watch you anymore, look at you at all. If he didn’t see you, you couldn’t see him. And he didn’t want to be seen. Not in that vulnerable, pitiful state. But he needed to smell, taste, touch. Hear you, to make sure you still breathe. He didn’t want you to stop to breathe. He needed to feel that warmth. Your warmth. So he buried his face in the side of your bruised neck testing the pace and touch. He also realized that since the beginning he didn’t even kiss you once. But he still didn’t feel comfortable with that. So he bit your shoulder lightly. Examining your reactions. And he felt elated knowing the effect he had on you. Oh how lovely!

You both were rather struggling with the new predicament, not sure the limits of the other one. You tested the waters with the areas you were allowed to explore with your hands, as Alastor hated being touched. You were aware. But he was too focused on new sensations he experienced, and your touch only high lightened them. He didn’t stop you even if you permitted yourself too much freedoms. He himself clung to you, almost smothering you in the process. You were his inside out, his wife, his _sweetheart_.

He forgot himself in the sounds you made. They were timidly quiet, yet still present once for a while. You probably tried to suppress them, but thankfully they didn’t sound pained in any way. You seemed to enjoy it. _And he did enjoy it._

He didn’t know how long it take to feel this elated when he noticed a certain tension that your union brought along. Something was coming. Something was building up from the moment he started to move. He didn’t know what exactly but instinctively he knew he couldn’t stop now. He didn’t want to stop. So he focused, made his movements more methodic, forceful. He managed to push you against the mattress more or less two times like that, as he felt you arch your back with strength he didn’t know you ever possessed. You almost managed to break free from his clutches. Also you grew… _tighter,_ squeezing _him_ rhythmically. He grunted gritting his teeth and spurred by you reactions he himself felt impending end. And it happened. 

When he reached his peak, he felt a wave of relief but also... disgust. But the latter wasn’t directed at you, oh no, he couldn’t stand the thought of himself. He stayed still above you, panting into your neck as he tried to calm down. All those blinding emotions, hormones passed, his previous indifference towards sexual encounters came back. He let that disgusting primal urges he never felt before overwhelm him so easily. You also seemed and probably felt at least out of your element. So the subject wasn’t ever mentioned again. It was better for both of you. 

Nothing really changed since that night, he couldn’t let anything to change. He wouldn’t allow more clingy relations between you two. This marriage was a performance, not a real thing, emotions were not expected and not required. But he noticed differences in your behavior. At first he seemed to be avoided, you were much more distant and quiet, refraining merely to limited answers to his questions. Then he noticed you to tense at the slightest mention of him touching you he lost it. You were hiding something and he told you before that the only secret of yours should be the hobby of his. So he confronted you one day about that. 

“I’m pregnant.” You said simply, but he saw the tremendous amount of anguish you felt. You barely breathed, clutching your hands together so much that they went white. 

“It is... good.” He said evenly. _It wasn’t good at all._

“Good?” You asked in astonishment mixed with disbelief. His strained smile was not comforting at all. You didn’t know what was brewing inside his mind and he himself wasn’t really sure of that. 

“Why of course~!, your parents will leave us in peace finally! And the spectacle will be much more realistic! Real family, ha ha ha...” he found it to be some poor joke. One time. Just once and he would be a father. He despised fathers. He himself didn’t have one. Never needed one. But the whole situation had some perks he admitted. The image of a proper man, having the full family of his own was much more normal and acceptable so he would be much less risked to be a main suspect in killings. Also what he said of the nagging in-laws was true. They should not push their noses in other people’s business, even if their daughter was concerned. 

And as they were informed they expressed their joy and happiness and those annoying comments and disgusting reminders stopped. He was content for a time being. 

One evening he was back at home reading everyday news, and you were habitually serving the tea for you both. He liked evenings like that, peaceful, serene, with you by his side. He felt… safe somehow. He was completely engrossed by the articles when he heard loud clink of the porcelain and he lowered the paper to look at you. The cup that you tried to set on the table stood still but the tea inside swirled and moved due to the rough movements of your hands as you tried to place it down. Usually you did it soundlessly, that evening thought you looked tired and feverish even and the cup nearly fell out your grip making the noise against the table. You stood there still bend down with one hand against your lower belly with strained expression. 

“Excuse me….” You said hurriedly and disappeared behind bathroom door. That must have been one of the nauseating moments that the pregnancy caused, he rationalized and straightening the paper he returned to the news, until he heard a thump coming from the bathroom and your strained, weak call of his name. He threw the paper away carelessly and hurried down the corridor to bathroom where you were. When he slammed the door opened he froze at the sight of you, sitting on the ground, back leaned against the bathtub. All around you was blood smeared on the ground. Your blood. His first assumption was that you slipped and falling hurt yourself, cutting the skin and bleeding but your pained expression and hand still gripping your stomach made him assess the situation once again. The blood stained the inside of your tights, flowing down your legs, staining the floor. And suddenly everything seemed clear. He handed you the towel and helped you up, leading you to bedroom. 

“I’ll call the medic.” Was all he said leaving you alone for a moment. However as he made the call he came back to you, keeping an eye on your condition until the doctor came. 

When the doctor told him devastating news he felt nothing. His blank face was interpreted as a face of a man that wants to seem strong in his grieving so he received comforting words and a few pats on the shoulder. The doctor nearly died that very day. But he let him live, the man helped you and instructed that you should take it easy and stay in bed for couple days. Just for your good, after all. You would be angry if the man died despite helping you. 

You both never drank the tea that evening. Alastor cleaned the cups himself the next day, pouring the cold tea down the drain. 

Also, he made you to obey all instructions given by the doctor. He worked shorter hours to make sure you rested. The cooking was on him so the only moments you actually left the bed were bathroom needs. You were very distant, your eyes were red and puffy from constant crying and tiredness. When he entered the bedroom you didn’t even acknowledge him. He also left you alone for that time. Checking only if you ate regularly. So when he was sitting alone in front of the fireplace listening to the radio with the paper in hand, and you entered the room he turned to you immediately. 

“What are you doing up? Wasn’t it said that you are to be in bed at least till the end of the week?” He scolded and to his surprise he found himself annoyed by your behavior. You should rest now to get better, yet you were wandering in your fragile condition. 

“I don’t want to be alone...” you literally croaked and he frowned at you. “Can I sit here with you?” You asked in trembling voice as he observed you warily. With a mute nod he agreed not letting his eyes off you as you dragged yourself towards couch and sat down slowly, movements limited and restrained. He watched you curling yourself in tight ball and staring at the ground. You didn’t say any word. He also didn’t say a word, watching you carefully like a hawk. 

He proceeded to lift his paper up to resume the reading but the silence he normally appreciated while reading was tearing him apart and he found himself reading the same sentence couple of times not getting the sense of it. Even the sounds of radio songs didn’t help. He was never as distracted before so he folded the paper in frustration and threw across the table. Then he looked up at you again. You didn’t move an inch. He started to consider different options, moving his jaw from side to side. He was the one that observed not the other way round. And you, even if you sat with gaze glued to the floor, observed him, he felt that. 

So with heavy sigh he got up and approached the couch you were sitting and joined you. The cushions dipped down due to his weight and you tiled towards him inertly. He instinctively caught you, pulling towards himself and circling one of his arms around your shoulders. He rubbed side of you upper arm in comforting motion, just as he remember his mother doing when he was down, and gulped down the nervous bile that stuck in his throat. He forgot how it was feeling to touch you. 

“Y/N let’s promise something to each other. This situation never took place. We’ll forget all about it. Alright?” he said leaning his cheek against the top of your head. “Everything will be like before, because it never happened. Alright?” he stressed and lifted his head off your head only to bend down to your level and look into your eyes. 

“Alright.” You mumbled, eyes jumping between his gaze and the floor. You couldn’t maintain the eye lock for more than a second. “Did you even wanted that child?” 

“Darling, you didn’t listen.” 

“Just tell me that. And we will forget. Of everything. Of that night and of what happened afterwards. I promise.” 

“I didn’t. From the very start.” He said without any hesitation and you didn’t seem surprised. But it was not true that he didn’t feel anything. Oh no, he was angry that you were in that state, devastated, vulnerable and almost unresponsive. That week was the worst of any he could remember, since you entered his life! He wanted it to end. “Now we are forgetting.” 

“I…didn’t want that as well. But then…. I accepted that I will be… a mother and then… I will not be. And I feel guilty for that… It’s all my fault.. I killed that child….”

“Darling, doctor said it was stress induced accident… what did you truly do?” did you really…?

“I… I did nothing specific to cause it I swear… but my body killed it! Maybe subconsciously-..”

“Y/N, you cannot kill subconsciously. You wrote it yourself…” he argued mildly, his tone sounded as if he scolded stubborn child, there was no anger in it, but strange pity. Yes, pity was all he felt towards you. “If it was truly due to stress, then I will be the murderer here. Not you. I did it to you. Didn’t I?” He said lightly as if it meant nothing. And it did mean nothing to him. That child didn’t exist, ever. You didn’t say anything anymore so he leaned his cheek against the crown of your head again, relishing in your smell and warmth. He didn’t feel like going anywhere so he looked at the fireplace that provided you both with heat and decided that he had the right idea to make your sour mood go away. He let you go for a moment only to get up on the couch and place himself behind you. He threw his long legs on both sides of you, pushing you ahead to fit between you and couch backrest, and proceeded to pull you back to his chest so your back was neatly placed against his front. His arms circled you tightly, locking in front of you. He leaned his chin on your head and sat there for a moment enjoying the feeling of you, completely caged from each possible direction.

“Do you want to hear a story?” he asked coyly but got no answer “It’s about a boy who killed once, and liked it so much that he couldn’t stop anymore. Would you like to analyze him hearing his side of story?” he tempted and felt you stir. Yes, that caught your interest. _Good._

He grinned in self-satisfaction but his brows shot up at you, as you started to struggle lightly in his grip. You turned to the side, cheek squished against his pectorals. But still comfortably within his grip. 

“Will you tell it the way you tell stories in radio?” you asked timidly and he chuckled in amusement at your quiet voice. 

“Oh, but of course, my love! The story is filled with suspense and mystery! Dosed with entertainment moments! There is possibly no other proper way to preset it to the audience of highest quality such as yourself! Ha Ha Ha!” he exclaimed and shook you slightly. He immediately switched narrative into his radio intonation, making everything sound exciting and fresh. “Shall I begin?” 

“Yes, please.” You replied and just as he was about to start the radio started to play a certain song that you both seemed to relax at. Alastor noticing that detail commented lightly that you should pick it as your song as he heard every couple had one. And so he waited till the end of it before starting his tale. 

_That was the evening that changed a lot,_ and Alastor didn’t mind at all. He told you the story that he intentionally planned to keep brisk but as the story went he found himself to go into uncomfortable depth and detail, he never shared with anybody. And that didn’t feel bad. You listened quietly, sometimes even asked innocent question or two, he was happy to answer. He felt that the strain and tension of the previous week dissipated and he felt lighter as well. You even felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on that couch, in his arms. He himself felt tiredness creeping at him but as the fire went out he decided it was more reasonable to head to bedroom, where the beddings keep one warm while asleep.

He got up and carefully lifted you up and carried to bed as well. You didn’t stir once. Thankfully you were already in your sleep gown so he didn’t have to worry of undressing you. No, it would not be appropriate. He tucked you carefully so only your peaceful face was visible from under the covers and, lazily, he prepared himself to sleep . He literally jumped under covers when the first chill run his spine and with content sigh he noticed that you already warmed the bed. You were walking heater! 

He lay there watching the ceiling waiting for the Morpheus to steal him as well, but he found himself to miss the feeling of your skin. He felt the radiating warmth from your side of bed but it was not enough anymore. He growled and turned towards you, watching as your chest was moving evenly. A moment ago you didn’t mind him holding you, now you were asleep, would you complain if he held you again? What would his mother say if he imposed himself at sleeping woman? Would it be… abuse? Would he be a bad husband if he cuddle his wife without her verbal consent? Well… if you didn’t wake up and never know no one would complain, right? 

So he scoped closer to you, bringing his pillow along. Trespassing on your side of the bed. You were still laying on you back as he threw his arm over your stomach and lay down next to you on his side adjusting covers so you both were carefully tucked from head to toe, although he needed to bend his legs slightly so his toes fit under covers as well. Accidently he bumped the side of your tight with his knee and you stirred around to face him. He froze when your eyes opened and focused on him.

“What are you doing?” you asked sleepily but there was no indication of distress he expected. You must have not been awake completely.

“Don’t worry darling I just…. eeh..” _cuddle you?_ No he couldn’t say that! So he started to back off to his side of bed “Go back to sleep, morning is nearing, you’ll be tired all day if you-…” he stopped when your hand grabbed his shirt stopping him within your reach.

“Don’t go.” You mumbled and wiggled closer to him, curling your arms in front of you and putting your forehead just under his chin. He froze when he felt you adjust your legs so his knees were not colliding with yours, kind of trapping one of his legs between yours. After that you stopped moving and seemingly fell asleep again. He gulped. So there went the consent he wanted, right?

Since that evening you didn’t tense when he touched you and were quite compliant. Also you tend to look at him differently. At first it unnerved him greatly, as if you wanted something from him but each and every time he asked you about it, even threatened you into state of fear, you refused to give the answer. You dared to seem confused that the asked even! Also your sleeping habits changed rather drastically. As the winter was closing in, you both sook the warmth and sleeping under one cover, in each other’s arms wasn’t so scare anymore. At least to Alastor. He admitted to himself that he enjoyed it… kind of. Although _nothing_ more intimate than that did occur between you two anymore. Just as you both agreed.

But there was still one tiny detail that didn’t let you both forget completely about the whole ordeal. You were still in front of quite the task. You needed to inform the family of the miscarriage and you avoided the phone like a plague. It amused Alastor a bit but after some time it was clear that you couldn’t postpone it any longer. Actually, you were forced to inform your parents of it when your mother called herself.

“I…I tried mom… I didn’t do anything… I… I swear…” he heard you sob to the phone and his brows furrowed. You were talking for quite some time trying to explain everything as he was patiently drinking coffee in living room. “It is not my fault. I wanted that child, don’t say …. I didn’t…” at that point you barely was able to speak due to the crying and he got up from the armchair thoughtlessly and approached your hunched form.

“Give me the receiver, please.” He declared quietly and you looked at him in fearful expression that was completely covered in tears. You were a mess, and he didn’t like that. As you handed it to him gingerly he smiled at you and pushed you slightly towards the living room telling you quietly to go there, wait for him. He would deal with that. 

“M/N! My favorite and the only one mother-in- law! What’s new over there?” he asked chirpily at the woman, she sounded as annoying as always but as soon as she answered his question hastily she proceeded to express her condolences over a child that never existed “Ah yes quite unfortunate occurrence but I can guarantee that your daughter is getting better! So do not concern yourself!” she didn’t sound concerned of that at all, and that pushed him into rage. She dared to belittle you, his wife, woman as pure and good as angels could be. She dared to accuse you of the murder. He saw your reaction he knew that this was the case. His false grin grew even if no one could see it and with slightly colder tone he proceeded. “However, if you think it is alright for you to accuse her of not caring enough or even provoke the whole tragedy I would highly advise you _to think_ again.” He nearly growled and his own voice surprised him. “I don’t want to hear any ireful word directed at my wonderful wife, from you or your husband, ever again or there will be many regrets later.” His in-law was quiet on the other side so he asked to make sure. ”Am I clear?” all he got in exchange was short confirmation “Very well, next time you call try to at least pretend you appreciate Y/N the way she is, we don’t need any more heartbreak here. It was pleasure to hear from you but I’ll cut the call short. My wife is waiting for my return. Keep yourselves warm, oh and say hi to F/N obviously. Till the next time!” he put the receiver down and the phone clinked. He turned around to see you still standing there. But he wasn’t angry, he knew you wouldn’t listen to him, you were a curious little creature. What annoyed him was seeing you still crying.

“Darling, didn’t we promise something here?” he asked implying the promise you both agreed on the night you came to him for comfort.

“I’m sorry she reminded me…” you wiped away the tears that gathered back in your puffy eyes, ready to spill once again. He sighed and pulled his handkerchief to aid you. “Thank you… for that.”

“Oh, I won’t let anybody to belittle my sweetheart! What husband would I be If I ever allowed that!” he wailed theatrically what brought a tiny smile to your lips. He beamed at that and folding the handkerchief he put it to your nose “Now, blow your nose!” 

“What? No!” you exclaimed but your smile widened. 

“Come on, on three!” he prompted and inhaled deeply to start counting “One…”

“Al, it’s disgusting! I can do it myself!” you laughed, face still obscured by the cloth he was keeping against your nose. 

“Oh, someone wants to be independent! I don’t know if I should allow that!” he said with grin at your slightly lightened mood, you were so pretty when you smiled. 

“You are impossible…” you complained but you were laughing at that point. 

“Only for my Darling.” he said and threw the handkerchief away only to squish your face to his chest. You squealed quietly at what he laughed and embraced your form so you wouldn’t escape him. 

“Al…” you mumbled into his west. He acknowledged you with a hum “You just covered your clothes in my snot.” You declared and feeling his grip slacking in surprise you dived down to free yourself from him. He stood there dumbfounded, observing your impish smirk, directed at _him._

 _“Darling…”_ he started but you giggled quietly and fled away down the corridor, out of his sight as he eyed the wet stain on his chest. Feeling his grin widening he rolled his sleeves up and…

That was the only one time he chased after his prey. And the only one time that the chased prey survived it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go again. I am sorry for delay but I found myself quite busy and I postponed the last chapter for later.  
> Y/N - Your name

Months went by smoothly since that time. Your marriage worked well in Alastor’s eyes. Everything according to his plans, ever since. You were the loving wife he wanted you to be, without useless affections. 

The economic situation however worsened, forcing many people to fire their workers. Many people lost their job and the usually lively city of New Orleans sunk into gloom of reality. A lot of unemployed people fell into additions, there were many more drunkards on the streets that were not so pleasant or colorful as they used to be. The ongoing murders were still reported but with less ferocity than previously, people had much more urgent matters to worry about. 

Increased amount of burglaries for example. 

Alastor was one of the first ones to notice the repetitive pattern. He reported them on his radio show, warning other decent inhabitants of his lovely city. A few groups of burglars were already captured to tell their tale and, as he suspected, penniless people were trying to save their miserable, pathetic lives by robbing other more lucky ones. As much as their efforts were laughable he didn’t find himself laughing. After all, despite times, he couldn’t overly complain on his incomes. He was even able to provide decent life for his unemployed wife. So he told you that you should lock the door while he was at work. 

You were careful by nature, he knew that, so he wasn’t overly concerned about your safety. Despite everyday report on new attack he didn’t really think anything about it. Until he came home only to stand in front of the entrance door with broken lock. 

It was slightly ajar so he pushed it carefully and without a sound it opened wider for him to step inside. 

Many things were overthrown, bookshelves were empty, all of their contents were laying messily around. Paintings and frames hanging on the wall were not there anymore. Papers and documents were also on the floor. Cushions and soft parts of furniture were cut opened, as if someone not only looked for any valuable items but also craved to destroy everything on their way. 

He looked around hastily setting his bag down quietly. _Where were you? Where were the burglars? Were they still in? Were you alive?_ He hoped so. He tiptoed to kitchen and froze in entrance. You were there, sitting in the corner, gaged with some rag and tied up with a ribbon of his bowtie. You were also beaten up. Your face started to swell already, bruised eye the most prominent. His blood boiled. 

He grabbed the biggest kitchen knife from the drawer and approached you confidently. You still didn’t notice him, or anyone for that matter. You seemed to be dazed. They must have hit you in the head more than that single punch in the cheek. 

“Darling…?” he whispered and touched your shoulder carefully. You jerked in fright and whined in panic. “Shhhh… Y/N calm down.” He said quietly and hearing his voice you calmed down immediately, looking at him with wide eyes. Your cheeks were wet of tears that started to flow down, dripping on the dirtied floor. Only then he noticed that the pots and their contents were also on the floor. “Are they still here?” You nodded hastily as he proceeded to remove the gag. His gaze told you to be quiet. “How many of them?” 

“Two. They are in bedroom.” He cut your hands free but left the ankles still bound. 

“Stay here. I’ll deal with intruders.” He stood up smiling down at you “Put something cold to your face. You start swelling.” With that he left you on the kitchen floor and with confidence, yet quietly approached bedroom door. He could already hear them, shuffling around, tearing materials and breaking things. Things that didn’t belong to either of them. 

Their backs were turned to the door where their killer stood, both being too preoccupied with destroying to notice. Alastor analyzed them quickly and with precise and experience he chose the one to be struck with the knife. Using the element of surprise he attacked the man that was closer to the door, first stabbing him fast under the ribs and then slashing his throat open. Just the way he did with the axeman the night he proposed you the deal. Oh how nostalgic! 

He fell down with the thud and the another man turned abruptly to see the commotion. 

“Wha-…?!” he managed to choke but Alastor was already closing on him. He was evasive though. Dodged direct attack and managed to gain barely deep cut on forearm. He started to struggle, fight back, enough to flee through the door with a cry of horror. Alastor cursed. He couldn’t let him go, he destroyed his home and hurt you. He would be a witness and besides, it was still bright day outside. He couldn’t leave the house. 

Just as the man was passing kitchen door he tripped against something. But upon closer inspection there was nothing, as if the obstacle retracted back to the kitchen. Alastor didn’t exactly see what that was so he assumed that the man tripped against his own feet, fleeing in panic. He didn’t really care, what really mattered was the fact that he could freely end the burglar as he saw fit. And so he did. 

Two bleeding corpses were staining carpet and floor boards. Unforgiveable! He decided to move them to bathroom where the tiled floor was easier to clean and placed in the bathtub would make it easier to remove still oozing blood down the drain. He proceeded to move the bodies easily. One of the men was visibly malnourished, his body was as lanky as Alastors but much more thin. Bones protruding in few places. The other one was more tricky He was rather short but definitely better built. Physical worker probably? Grabbing him in correct places though made it much more easier to relocate the waste. It was also the first time he noticed you, standing in the corner observing him work. You apparently freed your ankles and left kitchen on your own. Your eyes traveled from time to time to the blood stains on the floor, and he sighed at the thought of cleaning. It was his mother’s house after all… _His mother’s…._

His inner thoughts were interrupted by sudden realization. When he entered the house, witnessing it so destroyed, his first thought was _you_ and _your safety. He completely forgot about the other important woman in his life!_ The one of utmost importance! 

Forgetting everything he was doing leaving one of the bodies hanging awkwardly from the rim of the bathtub, he hurried to the sacred room. And the room was no better. Everything was relocated, no, scattered around. The bedding in the same pathetic state as the rest of textiles. In fright his eyes traveled to the overturned chest of drawers where his most valued possessions were placed. 

And there it was. The photo of his mother. The only visual reminiscence of that person. Shattered on the floor. 

He felt as his breath left him. He tried to breath in but he found himself unable. He lost his sight for a moment. A few minutes… or hours? He also didn’t know how he ended sitting on the couch in the living room. With his still bloodied hands, kitchen knife back in his grip, tightly embraced by his fingers. He must have pick it up again form the place he left it before. 

And the photo in broken frame standing in front of him on the coffee table. 

You also appeared in the room. Standing quietly to the side, lurking in the corner, observing him. 

He felt something coming. Some wave of emotions perhaps? He didn’t like that. And even more he didn’t like the fact that he had the audience. Not in that moment! So he called you over. Yet you refused to move. He must have looked just precious. 

“Y/N come here… now.” 

You took a step but immediately hesitated. He adjusted his grip on the knife handle and your eyes travelled down to it. He didn’t feel like asking you again so he just lifted his free hand in beckoning manner. And you placed your trembling one in that hand. His stained fingers curled around your smaller hand and pulled you closer to him. He managed to turn you around so your back was turned to him. And then he pulled you down so you sat on his lap. He focused on your back and circling his bloodied hands around you, he blocked any possibility for you to move. The hand armed with knife additionally kept you in place as a silent threat. 

Then, he _felt._ And he felt way too much to his preferences. His eyes sting, he tried to rub them with the back of his wrist but it only got worse until he felt tears gathering, ready to spill. Gritting his teeth he leaned in and rested his forehead against your shoulder blades. Something long forgotten happened to his body. Something nearly unknown. His breath hitched once, twice… until he sobbed. 

He knew that something was coming, but he didn’t even imagine that it would be something so _pitiful and embarrassing_ as this! Oh, cruel fate! You shouldn’t be a witness to his weakest moments, now he would have to kill you as well! What a pity, he wouldn’t cope with you laughing in his face for his vulnerability, he couldn’t be this weak! It was useless to be weak, yet you saw him like that! 

He faltered feeling your cold hands circling his, locked together in front of you. You took the knife from his hand and placed it on the coffee table without a word, just next to the photo in broken frame. And he allowed you. Then you proceeded to uncross his arms that caged you, and stood up. Still he remained unresponsive. Only when he felt the loss of the warmth and support that you provided he lifted his head unwillingly. He didn’t dare to look up at your face though. He felt his eyes still stinging. He didn’t want you to see him like that. NEVER. No one should see him like that. 

You turned around so you stood in front of his slumped form, facing him. Your hand travelled down to the hem of your dress and without hesitation you pulled it up far above your knees. Alastor noticing that lifted his gaze to you in disbelief but that was easily morphed into anxiety as you spread your overly exposed legs wider and proceeded to straddle him. 

When you sat comfortably back on his lap, facing him this time, he felt so small in front of you. You hovered over him. Loomed as a predator, that he used to be. Roles turned around and he felt helpless under your gaze that this one time was unreadable. He couldn’t read you, he didn’t know what you felt, what you thought. He wanted to escape but you caught him in snares, like a petrified deer. 

Your hands reached towards his head and despite his urge to push you away they managed to cup his cheeks carefully. You looked deep into his eyes for a moment, your fingers massaging his jaw idly. 

“Smile darling, you are so pretty when you smile…” you said to him wiping tears under his eyes with your thumbs. Your face was dressed in one of your most beautiful, small and gentle smiles. 

“Y/N…” he croaked, voice uncertain and breaking. So unlike himself. “They destroyed, disgraced….”

“Shh… “ you hushed and got your face even closer to his “No, they didn’t. This is just representation Al, just a picture. Your mother is safe, always was.” You said quietly “She is here.” You put an index finger to his temple “And here no one can hurt her anymore.” You said gently and he stared at you blankly “Trust a licensed therapist… I know what’s in your head.” You joked slightly visibly hoping for his reaction. But all he could do was just stare back at you. 

“I might have been wrong about you, my lovely wife…” he said finally after a moment of silence “I think….. I think that she would adore you.” He said slowly still gazing into your eyes. He noticed as at his words your own smile twitched and eyes glazed with tears. However, they didn’t flow. 

“And I think I would adore her too. We would fight from time to time. Like a mother and daughter–in-law usually do.” You commented lightly with amused smile “She would instruct me how I should make her son happy. And I would get frustrated and angry with her for interfering. And she would be angry with me for being incompetent….” At this point Alastor couldn’t help but chuckle at you breathlessly. “Do you think I am incompetent?” 

“Haha…” he laughed tiredly, again unlike himself. “You are the most competent woman I know, my Darling… ” 

“Do I…” you hesitated biting your lip in nervousness “Do I make you happy?” 

“You, my precious, lovely, dear wife of mine, make me the most happy man under the Sun!” he said quietly but as the sentence escalated his intonation became more loud “In fact!-“ he started seeing your relived smile “Y/N, come with me! Come hunting with me! I’ll show you how everything is done! We can go right now!” he exclaimed with renewed energy, full of excitement. He grabbed your waist and shook you slightly but your smile fell instead. 

“No…I… it hurts and I am too afraid..” you muttered hesitantly, visibly looking for a good excuse. 

“You will be safe with me! No one would hurt you with me. I won’t let that happen!” he tried again with slightly crazed gaze but he faltered seeing you frown. 

“I won’t accompany you, Alastor. And you won’t go hunting tonight.” You said firmly at what his smile fell completely “You are too… distraught tonight. We both are. You’ll make a mistake, expose yourself. Stay home tonight…with me, please.” You bend down to him and placed your forehead against his. Your face was so close that he closed his eyes involuntary. “Aren’t you tired? I am tired.” Yes, he too was tired. And the evening with you didn’t seem so bad. So he decided. 

“Now you tell me a story Y/N. What happened?” 

“I… was in the kitchen, cooking, when I heard some scratching against the door. But I thought it was you coming earlier so I didn’t really pay my mind to that until the door broke. I heard someone unfamiliar so I took the pan just in case. As he entered the kitchen I smashed it against his head, he fell, grabbing the pot on the cooker, throwing it off. Everything wasted, I am so sorry.” 

“Don’t mind that this time, continue!” 

“He was on the floor but I didn’t have much time to think what to do because there was the second one I overlooked. And he punched me instead. Then I was on the floor and I don’t remember much. Some struggling and voices. One of them wanted to… _play_ with me but I think I bit him. So he hit my head and I don’t remember anything specific from that on. But I heard the another said that the money goes first, so they tied me up and left for later… And then you came.” 

“I see. But they didn’t do anything like _that_ to you?” 

“I… don’t think so… no.” 

“Good.” He sighed in relief and lowered his forehead that it rested against your collarbone. His face squished against your chest. “I should kill them slower, hurt them more. Let them know what they were paying for. They dared to hurt my wife! How hideous….” He mumbled in your dress shirt completely ignoring the fact that he crossed the line of intimacy you both agreed on. 

“I think the one in the corridor knew it well. For both of them.” You replied, also not paying any mind to him being way too direct in his touch. 

“Was he the one that hit you?” he mumbled, tightening the grip on your sides. 

“They both did, but he was the one that wanted to _play_.” You hissed the last word and a thought occurred to him. 

“Darling, did _you_ make him trip? Back then when her was running away.” He asked and you sniffled once and cleared your throat sharply. 

“I…yeah.” You admitted. “He was a bad man. We couldn’t let him go.” 

“Yes, we couldn’t.” grinning like a madman he leaned to the side, pulling you along. As your bodies hit the couch cushions he crawled on top of you and relaxed, letting himself put all of his weight on you. He snuggled into your chest again and, resting his chin on your sternum, he looked up to your face. “We will have to clean the mess, Darling. Those thugs soiled the floors and walls, we cannot leave it like that.” 

“I’ll see to it in a moment.” 

“Oh, definitely not! You need to treat to your face first, I’ll take care of that specific filth!” as he finished speaking an overwhelming need of a yawning made him pause and he put his head down closing his eyes tiredly. “But all of that… in a moment.” 

He woke up slowly oddly content and well rested. He noticed that he was laying on the couch, under a blanket, still carefully draped over him. He was alone though. Sitting up he let the cloth to fall down his shoulders and involuntary he looked aside to the coffee table where the photo of his mother was left. And he felt his eyes widened at the sight of the very photo set in different frame, not broken, not skewed. Completely fresh and new! He lifted it to look up close to his treasure that you repaired. Where were you again? The living room was still in mess, but the bloodied knife was gone. Also his hands were clean, not a speck of red on them. 

“I cleaned the blood on the floor and wallpaper.” You entered the living room with some items, broken beyond recognition, and put them into a box that stood in the corner of the room. You started to clean the whole house, it seemed. 

“Darling… I told you I will help you with _that…_ ”

“You were tired, I didn’t want to wake you up. I already dealt with everything… Only small details that I couldn’t help on my own were left behind.” He blinked and looked outside. It was dark already. It seemed he slept through the whole evening. How irresponsible! There were still bodies in the bathroom. However he would still wait till the darkness of the night before disposing of them. 

“I see.” He eyed you carefully noticing that your bruises looked even worse than earlier. He got up ready to scold you of not taking care of yourself when he heard someone outside the house. 

Then, you both heard a single knock on the front door and it opened due to the lack of proper lock. The old ones were completely broken. All you needed to do was to push the wing and the door was wide open. 

“Hello? Is everything alright?” a new voice called from outside “It’s Police.” You both froze and looked at each other. You expressed a simplistic fear while Alastor seemed calm outside. From the inside though he was not. He glared at you, wondering if you used his moment of vulnerability to call coppers while he was out. 

“What had happened here?!” one of the policemen exclaimed inviting himself inside. He was middle aged gentleman, hair greying on his temples. He noticed you both standing in the middle of the destroyed room in total silence. Soon after the first one the second younger man entered the room and eyed everything in awe. _Freshman._ “Ma’am are you alright?” the older policeman exclaimed seeing your beaten face. Bruised cheek and black eye was as prominent as it could be. 

“I…” you hesitated for a moment. Flash of worry appeared in your eyes. “I was attacked.” You said the moment Alastor opened his mouth to lie about it. He glanced at you trying to warn you with his gaze. You were leading the conversation on very thin ice. He didn’t like that. 

“Attacked…?” he eyed Alastor the way he didn’t like “Pardon the intrusion but…-“

“Oh, good heavens no!” you lamented in irritation “Never my husband did lift a hand on me!” Alastor looked down at you in surprise. You acted weird. You were always so shy, careful around him. Delicate. Yet in front of these men you were… harsh somehow. Sharp around the edges. “You were called by concerned neighbors, right? Can you deduce what could have happen?” you asked hinting at the broken lock of the front door and obvious mess still lingering around. Alastor was silent. What were you planning? 

“Please calm down Ma’am…”

“You see, there was burglary not so long ago and my wife was unfortunate witness to that event! Those brutes even beat her up!” Alastor prompted an both men froze. The younger one frowned at him unsure of something while eyes of the older shone in awe. 

“I know you, you are the Alastor! Radio man! My wife and I listen to your broadcast every day! I just recognized you by your voice!” 

“Oh, hahaha, it is a honor to have such sophisticated audience! Man of a law! You flatter me!” 

“I’m so sorry that one of those happened to you and your wife of all people!” 

“It wouldn’t happen if authorities were more efficient.” You interjected firmly, voice unforgiving. 

“Ma’am, we do all we can.” 

“The burglary happened during the bright day. I assume you work _harder_ in different areas, perhaps?” your tone was feigning curiosity now. 

“Sweetheart… calm down now… It is not a fault of those gentlemen here, nor anybody.” Alastor grabbed your upper arm and rubbed it up and down, playing comforting husband. 

“That is the truth. There is too much of them, criminals here. We don’t have eyes around our heads, I’m very sorry but forces are limited and directed to deal with other cases. There are priorities we must take care off. Burglaries are not one of them, unless someone call us over. Like your neighbors…” you nor Alastor questioned the identity of the said neighbor. The only person that could call cop over was a woman living down the street. She came home from work late evening, and that would explain the late hour of the police visit. She must have notice broken door across the street. 

“Priorities….What about….?” You quieted and lowered your gaze, seeming almost sad. Fighting with yourself until you breathed in. “There are two bodies in the bathtub.” You said quietly. 

“What?” all three men asked in bewilderment. You stood there with unreadable expression as you repeated calmly. 

“The burglars are dead in the bathtub.” Policemen looked at each other in worried surprise as Alastor tightened his grip on your upper arm to make you squirm in pain. But you didn’t budge. He tried to turn everything in joke, laughing in amusement. 

“Haha, what are you talking about my Darling? The burglars-…”

“I can show you.” You completely ignored him and policemen eyed you both before agreeing. He tried to hold you back but you confidently broke free from his grasp and headed to bathroom, leading two uniformed men. Alastor gulped and eyed riffle on the wall. No, too much noise, kitchen knives again? Perhaps, but he would have to deal with them fast. They outnumbered him. You…He would deal with you later. 

He sidestepped to kitchen grabbing the first sharpest object he could notice and turned back in your direction. He approached you three calmly, being aware that one of the men eyed him carefully from time to time. He smiled sheepishly in exchange. That one was observant and suspicious. Never good combo. 

At this point you were facing bathroom door. Alastor still considered his options. He couldn’t believe you would betray him like that? And that expression of yours! Lack of fear. Did he break you too much? 

You pushed the door open and stepped aside for men to look inside. They got closer, passing you and you locked your gaze with Alastor’s. He frowned at you but his anger diminished seeing your pointed look. 

“Ma’am, there is nothing here.” 

“Oh? Interesting… indeed there is nothing here. Yet I swear they were here!” you answered stating obvious, mockingly looking inside. “Maybe they escaped through the window.” You looked up to the small bathroom window that you wouldn’t fit yourself. It was still bolted by the way. 

“You think it is funny?!” the younger one exploded in anger at you but you didn’t even flinch at the loud sounds, as you usually tend to. You observed the closed window for a while with resigned expression before lowering your eyes to the younger man. 

“Look at my face and ask that question once more, _good Sir…_ ” you taunted seriously. “If you put some effort in that you’ll notice that there is a second eye as well. What a surprise!” You gestured towards your black, puffy eye that was barely visible. Your foul expression disappeared and you started to laugh amusedly and the men looked at you oddly. 

“Ma’am, there is serial killer, what you did was irresponsible and childlike! You put us in the highest alert, we should arrest you for that!” 

“Serial killer you say… You know I hear about that so often that I started to doubt his existence at all.” You stated and Alastor looked at you in shock at your cold voice. “You try to catch some phantom killer while a real monsters are lurking around, hurting normal, hardworking people. You, police forces, are useless as usual.” You stated emotionless again, voice hard and judgmental. 

“Ma’am, You’d better watch your words..” 

“You see how I look like! Now you play investigators?! A tad too late for that!” you yelled and everyone flinched in slight fright. Your clam demeanor vanished and was replaced by white rage. “Where were you when a defenseless woman needed your help? Where were you when she screamed for help, being attacked by two bulky men!? Where were you when _I_ needed a savior?!” you stepped closer to the younger of two men and stared pointedly in his face “You really thought that I or my _husband_ would kill two men in cold blood? Are you insane!? You cowards! I would love them dead in that bathtub, after all what they did! They deserve that! Who knows what would happen if my husband didn’t come home the time he did! Maybe I would be… dead right now!” saying that you burst into tears and policemen panicked visibly at your emotional reactions. 

“Now, now, Darling.” Alastor approached you, blade still behind his back. You threw your arms around his waist and he felt as one of your hands grabbed the knife. With mild surprise, that he masked well, he allowed you to take it. Having both hands free he hugged you in comforting manner “They are gone, won’t come back…” he rubbed your back as you pushed yourself more into him, trying to hide yourself in his arms. “Well, gentlemen as you see it is not the best time for us to discuss such dire matters, at least not in the presence of my poor wife. She witnessed, and gladly survived, enough already.” He smiled mildly at two flabbergasted policemen who stood awkwardly in bathroom door. 

“Of course, we forgot how fragile women are and we acted thoughtlessly. Please forgive us Ma’am…” the older one tried to appease you crying in your husband’s shirt “We’ll ask just a few questions about what happened and we will not impose anymore.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You mumbled miserably, face still pushed into Alastor’s shirt. 

“Ma’am, I’m afraid that it is crucial to tell us what happened…”

“Sirs, if it is not a problem I would explain everything my lovely wife shared with me the moment I found her, all beaten and barely conscious! Oh poor thing! However, I guess that upon realizing the safety her memory and mind were unburdened the most!” he smiled again eyeing both men knowingly “As you can see, she is ruled by her purest emotions at the moment.” 

“Very well I guess you would provide enough of the data, Sir. I wouldn’t like to distress your wife anymore.” The younger of the two rolled his eyes in irritation “However, Ma’am, you should see a doctor soon.” He added politely and you nodded, face still buried in Alastor’s chest. The radio man pointed the door to both policemen while slowly maneuvering you to the couch. You hid the knife between you bodies when policemen were approaching the exit. They bid their goodbyes to you and walked out as Alastor sat you down and pulled a blanket over you to hide the knife you still held. 

“Darling…” he whispered with tight smile glued to his face but you interrupted hurriedly. 

“Tell them what I told you. It will be fine.” You replied in whisper drying your eyes with a handkerchief Alastor handed to you in the meantime. 

And oddly, he did just that. With his flourish way of wording sentences but still it was the story you told him. He adjusted the end, saying that he came home while both thugs were inside but hearing another person in the house they fled in panic. He also added that they managed to steal some piece of jewelry and cash stacked in pillow case but apart from the general destruction they left behind there was no more materialistic damage they had done. 

“If you needed more information you know where to find me. Also my wife would be very happy to help when she calms down! Haha, that was quite a show she presented!” 

“ _Show_ indeed…” the younger one mumbled and his senior looked at him pointedly. 

“That won’t be necessary, however we will treat your case as a priority, such disasters shouldn’t reach people like you, Sir!” they both turned but the older one turned back to Alastor and with expression of mild pity he said quietly. “And Sir, pardon me, however if I were you I would consider treating your wife for hysteria.” Alastor was way too shocked to answer anything to that so nodding his head he only bid them goodbyes. 

When he walked back inside the house you were already organizing and cleaning kitchen. Two cups of steaming coffee standing on the counter. Since that miserable evening of your mental breakdown, you didn’t prepare tea even once. You claimed that it lost its taste to you and Alastor preferred coffee anyway. So you stopped drinking tea altogether. 

“Help yourself.” You pointed at the cups upon noticing him standing in the doorway. Alastor blinked in surprise, eyes travelling between you and the coffee. “What did they say?” you asked curiously, your back still facing your husband. 

“They suggested you to be treated for hysteria.” He replied and expected your adorable outrage, instead you turned to him and smiled smugly. He had never seen that on you! It didn’t last long though because almost immediately you winced in pain and put a hand to your bruised cheek. 

“Darling, did you plan this out?” 

“I admit I wanted to call police myself for appearances but it seems someone was faster. In the end, I didn’t expect them, so I improvised. I think it is safe to assume they won’t bother us anymore. At least not concerning the burglary.” You explained but Alastor lifted a brow in question not understanding your certainty. “After all I am merely a woman prone to hysterics… who would take seriously any story produced by insane mind of weak creature like this?” you said with almost evil glint in the eye but it disappeared immediately and you added more neutrally “And they said that burglary is not the priority these days.” 

Alastor gaped at you. His flabbergasted expression morphed involuntary into one of delight, with widest grin he managed to put on. 

“My Darling, you rendered me speechless! Nevertheless, you said that small details were left… I thought you meant bodies in bathroom? You gave me quite a scare back then! Hahaha!” 

“I meant broken lock. I cannot repair it.” You replied meekly. 

“Oh hahaha, Darling! You would never cease to surprise me! What did you do with them?” 

“Every woman should have at least one secret. Let me have this one.” He narrowed his eyes at you, yet still in playful mood. “They won’t be ever found, that I promise. So let’s forget all about it.” You added guiltily and he wondered what could a woman of posture smaller than his do with two male bodies. But he saw you beating yourself over it so just for today, he let it go. 

He spend more time with you since that day. He also hunted more seldom as you were the one that provided him new kind of entertainment. The one that was substitute for his lovely nights. The one that not only was filtrated from your struggles or turmoil, but also, the one that he expected the least. He simply liked spending time with you, and you didn’t have to be even distressed! He liked conversing with you. Being close to you. During evenings he didn’t sit in his armchair anymore. You both spend them on the couch. Side by side, sipping coffee. He even started to talk with you about his work. Ask of your opinions, ideas. He even took them into a consideration and weaved some of the subjects you suggested in his broadcast. He was content with things the way they were. However…

Everything lasted shorter than he predicted. The fake marriage, serial murders. Until one fateful night of 1933. He unfortunately miscalculated again. 

He met a man, born in hunter shoes, _perfect prey._ They found common dialog pretty fast but that was nothing new for Alastor, he knew he could win anybody over if he so desired. He admitted to be interested in hunting and offered that they could go together as partners. The man couldn’t know that Alastor preferred different type of prey though. And Alastor couldn’t know that the man had more than one loyal hunting dog. As he was hovering over the dead body when they struck out of nowhere, biting and tearing without control. Radio man fought back, knife in hand, he even managed to use an abandoned riffle killing those vicious animals but the damage was already done. The pain was unbearable, blood was everywhere. But this time it was his. He felt weak. He felt sick. He needed you. And he got you the moment he set a foot in the house. 

Seeing him, you panicked, hands trembling not sure if they were allowed to touch him in that pitiful state. But he didn’t have any choice but to allow you. He was sure he lost consciousness because the next what he remembered was the softness of the bed and stiffness of his limbs encased tightly in meters of bandages. As days passed, his wounds recovered but he didn’t feel any better. The fever that appeared after a few days, didn’t let go of him. He had the other specific symptoms and then it struck him. The _Fear._

He felt it. Fear strong enough to paralyze. If he was not shackled to bed by the fever already he would be unable to move either way. He already knew the diagnosis, he didn’t need a medic to sing it in his face. And he knew that he would not survive the following weeks. He already saw the ghosts flying around, taunting him, trying to steal his soul away. But where would they take it? There was nothing after death, he firmly believed so. Rationally, the concepts of afterlife didn’t make any sense. That was why he always laughed at your desire to end up in Heaven. You were so childishly naïve, so purely amusing, so… _yourself._

He moved his hand laying motionless, on the bed in your dark bedroom. He heard the whispers, again, but didn’t understand a word. He knew they were calling him to… he wasn’t sure anymore. His hands twitched again trying to reach something and one of them managed to grab something warm. And soft. 

His eyes rolled to the side and there he saw you. Sitting on your knees by the bed side, propped on it awkwardly and surely uncomfortably, passed out. He felt a ghost of the smile appearing on his taut lips as his hand found your hair. All in knots and matted. Oh, surely unsuitable for a fine lady you were. He enclosed his fist slowly grabbing a handful of your hair, scratching slightly your scalp with his blunt nails. You didn’t even stir. He huffed at you in amusement, you slept like dead. Pretty and dead. Yes, you would look beautiful in crimson, it was also your color. So predatory yet so peaceful. He watched your unmoving form, doubting if you were even real at that point. But he didn’t care. You were there with him, and the impending solitary death didn’t seem so scary anymore. But when another uncontrollable spasm made him to pull your hair that he still held you whined painfully and woke up with start. 

“Al..?” you whispered in worry and he cursed sluggishly and aloud. You blinked at him with those doe innocent eyes that seemed to tear at any moment. You cried a lot recently even if you tried to hide it form him, he knew. Despite the fever, he wasn’t an idiot. “Do you want water?” 

“No.” he couldn’t stand it anymore, and it would got only worse. Honestly, no matter what he did in his life and how great the punishment should be, he deemed that this way of dying is just too much. Even for a fate it was way too low blow to deliver. 

He attempted to get up but his muscles screamed in denial.

“Al, don’t-..” you started and placed a hand on his shoulder to push him down gently but he barked at you angrily not to touch him, at what you retracted hastily. 

He managed to sit up finally after some struggles and he threw away the comforter to swing his legs sideways. When his feet touched the ground he flinched at the coldness but still proceeded to get up. His world spun and he swayed from side to side feeling your hands on him to prevent him from falling. And it hurt! He pushed you away angrily and you cowered as if he tried to hit you. He cursed that hellish illness! Your touch never hurt him before, no… he _enjoyed_ it. It was warm and comforting and now it was torn away from him too. 

Delirious he entered the living room and headed straight for the riffle he hung on the wall. That old fashioned device that was the only one reminder of his father. Never used since he disappeared, avoided like a cursed artefact but still within reach. 

He almost felt disgust at the thought of touching that thing. But that was the only way. The only way out he could wish for, considering his condition. He wouldn’t allow that fever to take him down. Oh no! He had much better, appealing and appropriate way of departing on mind. 

He sat down heavily, riffle in hand. Then he called you over. You hesitated and he pictured amusingly that he felt a slight mirage of déjà vu. It did happen before. Your reaction was similar. The only difference was the weapon he wielded. It was a bloodied knife last time. You were so plainly afraid of him holding anything that could cause you physical harm that he almost laughed. Almost. He didn’t need anything to hurt you. Well apart from his two bare hands. But this time he really needed you closer so he allowed himself to present as pitiful expression as his pride would deem acceptable. Only in front of you though. And you caved approaching him obediently. 

When you were within hand reach he gave you the riffle, not saying much more. You panicked, knowing his plea. That was the thing about you. For the few past months you were able to communicate without words. You really knew what was happening in his head. 

To escape that honorable responsibility you even tried to convince him to commit a suicide! Ha! Ridiculous, where is the fun in that when he could use you? What would his mother say if he attempted to kill himself? But honestly, he doubted he would be able to do so. He dealt with death before but it was still hard to believe he would meet his own soon. He didn’t want that. He was not ready yet. But you were here with him. You could leave. You knew that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill the threat that he promised you while forming the deal. He couldn’t hurt anybody anymore. Yet you stayed, he didn’t understand that. Maybe you gained joy from his misery for a change? Yes, he deserved that one. After a moment he managed to convince you to do him that favor. Show him that mercy. 

But he couldn’t deny, you looked so beautiful holding that riffle. His angel of death, marvelous grim reaper. His mind added a few details to your appearance he simply adored. Narrowing his eyes he could swear he noticed a pair of black horns and wings fluttering behind your back. Your features were blurred yet sharp at the same time. You stood there tall and determined as he slumped down and felt so incredibly small in your imposing presence. He felt as his consciousness started to slip away once more and the cushion of the armchair welcomed his tired body. 

The last thing he saw was the barrel of the riffle, way too close to his face. But his eyes didn’t focus anymore anyway. He heard the distinctive clink and the gun went off, rendering his world black. 

Then he woke up. Reddish sky, pentagram defying physics, levitating high in the skies were the first things he could see. But he clearly remembered you shooting him. He could even feel the tug as the bullet collided with his forehead and entered his brain. No pain though. Also no damned, unbearably high fever. So he was dead. He took it fairly well, no drama, no tears. Oh no, but he felt slight unease, first time in years. This kind of feelings one have in new surroundings or group of unknown people. On Earth, Alastor never felt that, no matter where he was, he was the center of it. So he got up swiftly and brushed himself off, noticing for the first time his altered looks. He also noticed his surroundings that looked just like a battle field with many bodies scattered around, ground plain, lacking any greenery. He felt his grin spreading. He liked the sight. He must have been in Hell, who would thought that those childish tales were true? He looked around noticing a light globe in the skies, it seemed to have some ring like object that he identified as a halo. So that could be Heaven, he deduced. You were right all along. They existed! He made a few steps ahead when a radio voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Hey, don’t forget about me, buddy!” he frowned and turned towards the voice but saw no one “Here I am, look down, if you please!” he blinked and did just that, only to lock his gaze with one eyed cane. 

“Oh, and wha-…” he froze hearing his own voice. He didn’t sound like himself, he sounded as if someone pushed a radio down his throat and ordered to use its speakers as vocal chords. He didn’t like that, at all. “What is the meaning of this?” he allowed himself to say the whole sentence listening closely to the sounds he produced. Clearing his throat a few times he tried again but the radio static didn’t leave him even for a moment. 

“Oh, you know it very well! We are in Hell my good fellow!” 

“And you are?” lifting one brow he looked down at the reddish cane not believing in absurd of the situation. He was talking with the object. 

“You!” the cane exclaimed. 

“Pardon?” 

“I am you, you dense brick. Don’t you see the similarities? So don’t forget to bring me along!” the cane said, and Alastor admitted that it’s voice sounded as his own, altered one. Also, he didn’t feel estranged, the cane was oddly familiar. Bending down he lifted it and examined closer. Somehow he knew the cane didn’t lie. It was part of him, he felt slightly better as soon as he lifted it off ground. He felt so… not alone. 

“So… what shall we do now, my friend?” he asked his newest counterpart. 

“I think the answer is pretty clear!” the cane replied and ugly grin stretched on the red demon’s face. He indeed knew. 

He built his empire fairly easily. Destroying existing overlords was a simple task as those bastards never considered sinner any threat before. He gained fear and respect, he even met creatures he never believed that existed. Got acquainted with Lucifer and his wife, two mystical ones mentioned in holy books on Earth. How intriguing that was! He figured out the main rules of hellish eternity that many struggled with. He gained power, and power was everything that he ever needed. But… he felt something was off. He couldn’t place it. Everything was as it should be. He well deserved to be here. He didn’t question that, and he didn’t feel any guilt coming from it. Oh no, he felt great in Hell! He was an Overlord! He was in power, others feared him, which was entertaining on its own. And those annual exterminations! Pure fineness! They inspired him to carry on what he was doing on Earth… sharing! He literally needed to broadcast all carnage that happened, he needed to spread the information farther, he was a radio host and even the fate decided that he was created for that role alone, transforming him into that demon form! (Let us ignore the deer part of that, that one he utterly hated). 

And so he worked hard to gain more publicity, more fear and respect. Sometimes he was challenged by other demonic overlords as they didn’t like the idea of a simplistic sinner sharing their highest position in Hell, and he himself loved those challenges! During one of the fights his clothing got utterly ripped, his jacket gone, his shirt tattered and his bowtie loosened, nearly torn off his neck. He won the fight of course, and cherished the view of a gore mass that was once his opponent. His hands traveled up to adjust the bowtie only to find himself struggling with it again. And then he remembered. You did it for him, you tied it just as he liked, just as his beloved mother used to do as well. With renewed energy he attacked the bowtie getting it into position. He didn’t need you to tie his goddamned bowtie! He didn’t need anybody, also, you were a good person it was impossible for creature so plain as you to end up in Hell! Ha, jokes aside, he started to contemplate. He would never see you again. Just as he would never see his mother anymore. And that made him uneasy again. He gritted his teeth in fury. 

Pesky thoughts, he was always a busy man, still was a busy demon! He build up his own radio tower, his new better home! He had broadcasts that reached farther than those on Earth, but… that fact didn’t make him any happier. He felt like he was talking to wall, he knew that other listeners of hell could hear or even discuss the topics he presented them with, they were as alive as the could be after their death, but he found himself lacking something. Someone was not listening. Because that someone was not dead yet. Or maybe was dead but in Heaven? He didn’t want to think about that. 

As he was coming back to his shelter, perfectly crafted for his needs he stumbled upon a female demon, cannibalistic one that was currently occupied with collecting her future meal. 

“Oh, why hello Radio Demon!” she noticed him and it seemed she knew him well. However she didn’t displayed even an ounce of fear. “What brings you here, darling?” Darling… it sounded so mocking and off putting. Words didn’t match her bloodied mouth. It wasn’t said the way you said it. It wasn’t said the way he like it to be. “Should I thank you for this feast?” she pointed around the mass of scattered bodies and their parts. It indeed might have been his doings. Mere hunting sport. 

“Why, perhaps you should.” He said curtly, unlike himself, he noticed. 

“Oh~!” she let go of the meat in her arms and approached him arrogantly. His grin faltered. Did that woman not have any self-preservation instinct? “In that case won’t you join me? Meals are so lonely recently, I ate all my suitors!” she winked at him playfully “But they didn’t complain I tell you…” at this point she was uncomfortably close to him. Yet he didn’t say anything yet. “Would you like to be… nibbled on?” her hand landed on his chest, barely mustering his tattered shirt but this time his reactions were pure instinct, happening before his mind registered it. He pushed her so strong that she pivoted back, colliding painfully with the heap of waste nearby. Her body slid down the ground like a ragdoll. 

“Do not dare to touch me you whorish excuse of a female!” he barked, his demon from already surfacing. She managed to prop herself up and she paled at the sight of him, readying himself to tear her to shreds. Black tendrils of something was forming and wiggling around him, all summoned to hurt her. 

“W-whorish?! No, N-no wait I didn’t… I didn’t want to o-offend you! I swear!” she started to tremble and stutter, tears were leaving her demon eyes. “I… I’ll do what you want, but don’t… do this! I beg you, not this!” she bowed her head, shutting her eyes in fright. 

“You’ll do anything?” 

“Yes, yes, whatever you wish!” she shouted desperately, small hopeful smile broke on her face. 

“Then stop begging. It annoys me.” He growled in his altered voice and before she managed to scream he mauled her. 

He felt slightly better releasing all that stress on that pathetic excuse for a lady. It helped him to calm down for a few days. Lack of manners was the most annoying of traits that he encountered in hell, yet so very common. He was lucky to find a person that he could share his complains on that matter. So a few days later he announced himself to visit a friend of his, at her Emporium that was barely a small start-off at that time. 

Rosie contacted him on her own being fascinated by his style he so confidently broadcasted. He also realized that she was quite a dame, with a certain air of royalty around her. He found her acceptable companion for coffee parties and sharing fresh rumors. She was quite informed and he was willing to exploit that trait of her. She didn’t mind apparently as she herself invited him over from time to time. Most importantly, she had manners! 

“Alastor… what gnaws you, my dear? You seem to be in not quite yourself recently.” 

“I don’t see your point, Rosie….”

“Oh, you won’t fool me, sweetheart. It is quite obvious. You are snarling not smiling.” She smirked lifting her cup up, sipping the coffee casually. And indeed his demonic grin was curled at its ends, black gums at full display, intimidating. 

“The afterlife is quite eventful recently.” He also hid himself behind his cup of coffee. For some reason he didn’t remember he refused to drink anything else. Especially tea. He couldn’t really place the dislike for that specific beverage but he assumed that he simply got bored of it. He drank it enough while alive he assumed. 

“Is it, really? Do tell.” She asked but he ignored her question and the radio sounds that accompanied him everywhere started to increase the intensity. “Alastor, you are the most powerful sinner that was ever sent here. You are the Overlord, you deal with Lucifer at friendly terms, the respect towards you is undeniable.” She smirked preparing herself to jab him directly “Yet… you are distraught.” 

“Distraught, Ha! Foolish interpretation, Rosie! I merely started to lack inspiration. Everything is quite repetitive here, bland like a light tea!” he exclaimed, back to game. “Demons are more and more accustomed to my doings, my broadcast, my art and stop to fear them!” he wailed “Can you imagine that a few days prior a sole woman approached me and offered her _company_ without fearing me?! That won’t do, I need an inspiration, a _muse_ that would show me new, fresh direction otherwise everything I built over those years will be wasted!” he exclaimed and Rosie giggled at him. 

“Ah~ I see what’s going on here…” she sighed patronizingly. “I do believe that for the same reason I started to _cooperate_ with Franklin…”

“Pardon?” 

“Aren’t you trying to admit that you feel lonely, Alastor?” she asked coyly and he choked on his coffee. “Perhaps you should take some more consideration into that woman’s offer, hmm?” 

“Hahaha, Rosie….~ didn’t you spike your coffee by accident?” he laughed wholeheartedly but his companion was not fooled again. “Me, needing a company? What a wacky nonsense…”

“ _Wacky nonsense_ … quite specific sentence to use… I’ve never heard you use it before.” 

“Someone I knew before used it often.” Yes, yes you did. He took that annoying sentence from you and started to use involuntary. 

“Oh~ you also never mention your previous life.. Now I’m curious…” she was too attentive for her own good. 

“Rosie, I warn you. You stepping over the line…” he rose to his feet, form glitching angrily, ready to attack. 

“And I warn you, Alastor. You display weakness in Hell.” She took more intimidating form of her own, also standing up. Anyone who could see the exchange could sniff the war in the air but after a few second of staring contest they both deflated and returned to their casual appearances, still sipping the coffee as if nothing happened. 

“I don’t have weaknesses, dear.” 

“Yes you do. Something or _someone_ is getting to you, enough to get angry and dare to threaten your _best friend_ in here…” she grinned with a row of sharp teeth on display. “Come on, who is that someone?” 

“Nobody.” 

“Alastor, you never reply in one-word sentences…”

“I…. had a wife before.” 

“Oh~ my… You? Eternal, untouchable bachelor… Color me impressed!”

“We had a deal, nothing more! It ended when I died.” His hand travelled up to rub his forehead, just between his eyes, tenderly. Rosie eyed him in silence, still grinning mockingly. “She is not here. And never will be.” 

“Hmm… _Tragic love,_ I see.” 

“I never loved her! Never loved anybody but my mother, oh lovely woman, caring and…” he stated dreamily. 

“Don’t change the subject, dear. I know when you get uncomfortable.” 

“I don’t _do_ love, Rosie.” He said seriously, oddly for him and that actually took her aback „But she was a good wife, very entertaining creature… truly captivating.” 

“Oh, the honest compliment from you? Now, she indeed must have been extraordinary woman. I would love to meet her. I guess we would get on well…”

“Oh, hahaha, I highly doubt that… She was way too innocent, pure, warm-hearted to get along with anyone form here. My beautiful, precious wife! Hell would eat her alive, hahaha!” Rosie’s grin faltered completely. Alastor was very unlike himself, truly dangerous and endangered at the same time. 

“Alastor.” She started and he stopped laughing and looked at her “I’ll say it only once. If she truly won’t be here any time soon, or ever, forget all about her. She is the weakness, messing with your mind, distracting you. It is a friendly advice.” 

“Oh, indeed, she was a distraction all along… Don’t you worry! Now I have plenty of new opportunities to occupy my mind! Magic for example! Oh Rosie, you cannot even imagine how much thrill it causes me to practice that art!” 

And he indeed learnt magic with childish ease. He practiced voodoo before, even if it didn’t work in human world, surprisingly, all spells and tricks were very much real in Hell. He liked the magic of creation, he could literally make anything he desired a reality. He started small, only to head towards bigger concepts. His first objects he ever created were small radios that he left in random city parts. 

He needed to spread his access to all city areas and radio created with his magic, was literally him. He could see, he could hear through them. But once he miscalculated while exercising the art and he created a broken one. The said radio couldn’t be tuned. It played only one station, better, only one song, on repeat. And that was the song. The one that summoned the image of your face in his mind. His first thought was to smash that devil’s creation, turn it into dust, but…. He found himself unable to do so. The radio was in reality more like a music box, so he opted to hide it and forget all about it. But sometimes, when he was completely alone, and a certain feeling overwhelmed him he played _the song_. And the feeling disappeared like a cured disease, even if only for a while. 

How long had it been? Ten years, he counted. Just ten years of eternity and his enthusiasm started to wane. He tried everything already, finding most of the activities boring. There was literally no one that shared his enthusiasm towards anything. He also noticed that he waited eagerly for each of exterminations because only those individual performances brought any kind of excitement, making his existence worthwhile. Each year he started his broadcast a few hours before the extermination started, so he could invoke some fear into dead hearts of denizens, before they scattered to their shelters, fruitlessly hoping to survive another year. Pathetic. 

The year 1943 was no different. He started his sporting carnage in one of the poorest districts of the Pentagram city, tearing the hope of survival out of those pesky rascals’ hands when someone dared to interrupt him. He was on air, the interruption was heard, and due to the magic properties of his cane, also seen around. He was furious, livid even, as no one should truly challenge his authority! 

As he turned around in his favorite monster form, locking his eyes on that tactless creature. And he froze. It was Exterminator. But it was still a few moments before the spectacle was to begin. Also at closer inspection, the creature looked slightly different, it didn’t have the halo which was the biggest giveaway. But it was only the voice, that familiar angelic voice he remembered so well. He dreamt of it, and didn’t want to admit that the voice was reason he avoided sleep as a plague. Then he examined her face closer and the realization made him stumble back into his humanoid form. He lost his breath, excitement of the intensity he never felt before filled him completely. _It was you. You were there! You joined him for the whole eternity!_

Then the extermination started and he couldn’t let anyone hurt his sweetheart in anyway, so with simplistic usage of magic, he evacuated you both. Later, he witnessed his love to literally rip to shreds an exterminator, with her bare hands. Oh, how… _unusual!_ You, the pure hearted doe would never done anything like that. His enthusiasm toned down a notch being filled with doubt, but he didn’t show anything. Was that creature really you? Only when he saw you freaking out after your fury murder he decided to test you. 

Again, using magic, he placed you in illusion of your previous house. He wanted to see your reaction, familiarity…? And you didn’t disappoint. Your eyes lightened looking around. He started your song and saw your conflicted expression with delight that he forgot he ever felt. Only you managed to make him feel that specific one. 

And then he stole you to dance. He needed to make sure. And… _Yes, you felt just the same._ The same petite hands, the waist that felt just right in his grip. The same _warmth._ He felt as you leaned on his shoulder tiredly but the weight didn’t bother him, oh no, he appreciated it. He allowed himself to sink deep in his thoughts, slowing down. He didn’t want to let go, he wanted his eternity to last in that very moment. _He didn’t need you obviously,_ but you were here, and he was _happy._

His wonderful, precious wife joined him in Hell, which meant: 

_That the true top notch performance was just getting started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry for mistakes, spellings and so on. Sometimes words sound right in my head, but the way they are written is incorrect, for which I am sorry. English is way more difficult than it seems at times :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
